


Kleio tekercse

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Written, Drama, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, co-author "Moonie" is not on AO3, muse!Sasuke, soul contract, writer!Naruto
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: – Így van, múzsa vagyok. Ugye nem kell különösebben elmagyaráznom, kik ők? Elég csak a közelemben lenned, az ihlet aranyszárnyai máris megérintenek. Nem kellene görcsölnöd, az ujjaid magadtól keltenék életre a történeteid világát... És hamarosan mindeni ismerné a nevedet. Elismernének, tisztelnének... Én segíthetek valóra váltani mindent. Ha akarod, egy hónapon belül már ünnepelt híresség lehetsz.– Mennyit kérsz érte?Naruto, egy feltörekvő író, szerződést köt Uchiha Sasukéval, az irodalom muzsájával.KOLLAB! Naruto POV: Moonie - Sasuke POV: AislinBEFEJEZETLEN FIC!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Kezdet / Szerződés

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 decemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Ronda, borongós idő volt. Kövér esőcseppek hullottak alá a fekete és szürke felhőkkel tarkított égből, rácsöppentek a házak ereszeire, majd azokról tovább gördülve a szennyvízcsatornában végezték. Ősz vége volt, hamar sötétedett, szinte egy teremtett lélek sem járta már az utcákat; néhány sarkon álldogáló hölgyeménytől eltekintve, akik már szintén áztak és fáztak, azon gondolkodva, hogy lassan haza kéne menniük nekik is. Az emberek szívesebben ültek egy bögre forró kávé vagy tea társaságában a kandalló előtt, melegítve didergő lábfejüket, s talán éppen egy szerető karjaiban találva menedékre.

Tokió egyik eldugottabb utcájában csupán egy épületből szűrődött ki némi halvány fénysugár. Az ablakok tisztán ragyogtak - habár üvegükön jó néhány karcolást észre lehetett venni -, az épület falai sem voltak a legjobb állapotban, tetején kiégett neon betűk hirdették a nevét: Jinchuuriki. Kívülről egy kissé lepukkant, ósdi bárnak tűnt, s mikor belépett az ember, ez az érzés akkor sem szűnt meg a gyomrában. A bejárattal jobb oldalon egy átlagos bárpult fogadta az érkezőt, sötét pultján tisztán kirajzolódott a fa erezete. A hozzá tartozó székek is ugyanabból a fából készültek, így legalább némi harmóniát teremtve közöttük. A helység többi részét kicsi, két-három személyes, kerek asztalok foglalták el, székeiken alig üldögélt néhány ember; azok is kissé magukba roskadva ültek italuk felett, eltűnődve a világ nagy kérdésein. Miért élünk? Miért kell meghalnunk? Vajon a csillagok valódi pompájukban csillognak az égbolton? Miért dobott ki otthonról az asszony?

A pulthoz legközelebbi asztalnál két férfi ült egymás mellett. A bal oldali sötétbarna haja egészen magasra fel volt fogva, ugyanolyan színű szemei olyan fáradtan csillogtak, mintha már az is megerőltető lett volna számára, hogy egyáltalán levegőt kell vennie. Egy olcsó öltönyben könyökölt rá az asztallapra, jobb kezében vékony cigarettát tartva, ami lassan kezdett tövig elégni, enyhe párába burkolva a levegőt. Pár percenként szívott belőle egyet, majd nagyot sóhajtva kiengedte a füstöt, mélázóan figyelve a gomolyok útját. Láthatóan senkit sem zavart, az a kevés ember is a saját bajával volt elfoglalva, így nem is foglalkoztak a férfi pöfékelésével.

A másik szőke haján szinte vidáman csillogott a mennyezeti lámpa gyér fénye, kék szemei az égre emlékeztettek, szája különös vigyorra húzódott. Ő is az olcsó öltönyt választotta öltözékéül, nyakkendője hanyagul lógott a nyakában, hajtincsei is rendezetlenül pihentek a feje tetején, mint valami feldúlt madárlak. Első látásra egy szeleburdi, komolytalan ember benyomását keltette, vakítóan fehér fogsora vidám kinézetet kölcsönzött neki, legtöbbször, aki találkozott vele, igencsak szimpatikus embernek találta. De mikor elmondta nekik, hogy ő a Jinchuuriki nevű bár tulajdonosa, csak csóválták a fejüket, hogy még soha sem hallottak róla.

– Ne aggódj Shikamaru, sikerülni fog! – nevetett fel, kedélyesen megpaskolva a másik hátát. - Higgy nekem, nem lesz olyan nehéz becserkészni azt a Temarit!

– Úgy beszélsz, mintha ismernéd – felelte a Shikamarunak nevezett, kissé rosszkedvűen elnyomva a csikket az asztal közepére elhelyezett hamutartóban. Pár pillanatig figyelte a csikk végső parazsát, majd folytatta. – A nők problémásak, ő pedig különösen az. Olyan, mint az anyám.

– Tudod, mit mondanak; a nők az apjukat, a férfiak pedig az anyjukat keresik a párjukban – mondta a szőke, látszólag sosem lankadó mosollyal az arcán. Felsőteste a bár irányába fordult, kezével intve a pult mögött poharat tisztogató nőnek. – Sakura, egy utolsó italt, kérlek!

– De ez az utolsó, Naruto! – kiáltott vissza a nő, eltéve a tökéletesen tisztára suvickolt poharat. Karcsú alakjára ráillett a könyékig érő fehér ing, és egyszerű kék farmer, rózsaszín haja éppen hogy a vállát verdeste. Zöld szemeivel megrovóan pillantott főnökére, aki csak vigyorgott rajta, mint mindig. – Mi kéne?

– Nekem csak egy kis brandy – adta fel rendelését Naruto.

– Az nekem is jó lesz – felelte lustán Shikamaru.

– Egy perc, és kész – mosolyodott el halványan Sakura a háta mögötti italokhoz fordulva, könnyedén kiválasztva a megfelelő üvegeket. Egy-egy tiszta üvegpoharat vett elő, azokat megtöltötte az alkohol tartalmú itallal, majd kivitte a férfiaknak, eléjük rakva az asztalra. – Tudjátok, mindjárt zárunk.

– Jaj, tényleg! - csapott a homlokára a szőke, nagyot kortyolva a finom italból. – Mindig elfelejtem.

– Komolyan, ha nem dolgoznék itt már majdnem egy éve, nem hinném el, hogy te vagy a főnök – csóválta a fejét Sakura, tettetett méreggel a hangjában. Visszalibegett a pulthoz, figyelve a többi vendéget, előre felkészülve rá, hogy némelyiküket nem lesz könnyű kitessékelni a bárból; tekintettel lelki bajaikra, és a már elfogyasztott mennyiségre.

A két jó barát lassan kortyolgatta italát, mindenféléről beszélgetve: nőügyekről, munkáról, a legutóbbi baseball-meccs eredményéről. Naruto és Shikamaru már a középiskola óta ismerték egymást, s mikor a szőke megnyitotta bárját, a másik rögtön az első napon betért hozzá, és azóta a Jinchuuriki törzsvendégévé avanzsálta magát. Néha egy-egy ingyen itallal is megajándékozták, amiket rendszerint visszautasított, ám a „ház vendégéhez” méltóan mindig sikerült legyűrnie valahogy. Tulajdonképpen ő, és a már erősen öregedő Tsunade nevű nő voltak a bár egyetlen és legkedvesebb törzsvendégei. Tsunade mindig szakét rendelt, amit hihetetlen sebességgel és mennyiséggel tudott benyakalni, egyiket a másik után, közben történetekkel szórakoztatva a melléülő Narutot. Olyan volt kicsit a férfi számára, mintha az anyja lenne, Tsunade már csak viccből néha megigazította a nyakkendőjét, hogy „az ő fia nem járhat úgy, mintha az utcáról szalajtották volna”.

Lehet, hogy nem volt túl jövedelmező, kicsit régi volt és kopott, de Naruto soha nem cserélte volna le ezt a bárt semmiért sem. Édesapja 18 éves korában halt meg szívbetegség következtében, és egyedül a Jinchuurikit hagyta rá, amit még régen vásárolt fiatalon, sejtve azt, hogy egyszer még jól jöhet. Édesanyja a születése után közvetlenül meghalt, csupán egy fényképalbumot hagyva maga után. Naruto szomorúbb pillanataiban gyakran elővette az albumot, nézte a nő fényképét, belegondolva, mennyire nem hasonlít rá külsőleg; neki vörös hajzuhatag helyett szőke tincsek pihentek a fején, s szemei sem voltak zöldnek nevezhetőek. Apja azt mesélte neki, hogy bár a külsejükben nincs egy szemernyi hasonlóság sem, a személyiségét le sem tagadhatná, hogy Kushinától van. Életvidám, örökmozgó, magabiztos és nagyszájú alakok voltak, akik soha nem adták fel. Így Naruto sem tört derékba a bárral kapcsolatos gondok miatt; engedély, minimális felújítás, ami a keretből kitelt, alkalmazottak keresése. Az utolsó egészen könnyedén ment, Shikamaru egyik barátja, a csinos és meglehetősen hirtelen haragú Sakura lett a Jinchuuriki első és egyetlen alkalmazottja, a bartender feladatkörét ellátva. A zárás utáni takarítást általában felváltva végezték, hol egyikük, hol másikuk, nagyon ritkán térve el az ütemtervtől. Habár eleinte zötyögősebb volt a kapcsolatuk: Narutonak soha semmi nem volt elég jó, Sakura pedig ritkán tudta féken tartani az öklét és a száját, ezzel kellemetlen pillanatokat okozva főnökének. De a szőke megbízott Shikamaruban, így a nő továbbra is a bárban dolgozott, míg végül el sem tudta volna képzelni az életét nélküle. Idővel rájött, hogy ha Sakura nem lenne, a bár valószínűleg már a csőd gödrének mélyén megfeneklett volna, hiszen annyi mindent elfelejtett, amire Sakura volt kénytelen emlékeztetnie.

Persze álmodozott arról, hogy mondjuk lesz egy csomó pénze, amiből igazán nagyszerű hellyé faraghatná a Jinchuurikit, sokkal több vendéget szerezve, és mondjuk megvehetné az életre elengedő ramen-adagját is... akár minden órában ehetne egyet... néhányan együgyűnek is vélték nagy méreteket öltő ramen-fétise miatt, de ő már csak ilyen volt, és nem is óhajtott rajta változtatni. Szerette önmagát, és bízott benne, hogy amíg ez így lesz, nem veszi körül ármány és gyűlölet.

– Ez jól esett – sóhajtott fel elégedetten Naruto, fenékig ürítve poharát, az ásító Shikamaruval együtt.

– Én meg fáradt vagyok – állt fel csontropogtatva a barna hajú, s az ajtó felé kezdett el sétálni. Naruto is felállt, ám nem követte barátját, messziről figyelte távolodó alakját, látta felemelkedő kezét, s hallotta a fáradtságtól ólomsúlyúnak tetsző hangját.

– További szép estét.

– Viszlát! – köszöntek el a bartenderrel együtt hajszál pontosan egyszerre, mosollyal az arcukon. Sakura zsörtölődve végigtekintett a maradék társaságon, elkiáltva magát.

– Záróra!

Miután nem mozdultak meg, a nő kilépett a bárpult mögül, hogy kissé drasztikusabb módszerekkel vegye rá vendégeit a távozásra. Naruto már előre sajnálta szegény lecsúszott pasasokat, akaratlanul is belegondolva, hogy talán nem véletlenül nem túl sikeres az üzlet.

Egyenként vette a lépcsőfokokat, a cipő is szinte leesett már a lábáról, s csak egyetlen gondolat tartotta benne a lelket: hogy végre felérjen a lakására. Ugyanis, a bár a földszinten foglalt helyet, míg eggyel fölötte a lakhelye tisztelgett; nem volt valami nagy és tágas, de neki pont megfelelt. Köztudott takarításundora következtében nem volt meglepő látvány a valahonnan előkandikáló, legalább két hete mosógépet sem látott zokni, üres ramenes dobozok, papírzsebkendők, és egyéb piszkos felületek. Egy hónapban kétszer, ha takarított, akkor is csak ímmel-ámmal; barátai előszeretettel ugratták azzal, hogy ideje lenne már asszonyt hozni a házhoz, akkor talán az élettere sem lenne egyenlő egy legújabb fejlesztésű vegyi fegyverrel. Naruto erre csak húzta a száját, hiszen szerette az agglegény életet, egyedül élni... nem szólt bele senki, mit csinál, azt tett, amit csak akart. Rögtön le is rúgta cipőit a parányi előszobában, következő mozdulattal már az övét csatolta le, és tette fel a fogasra. Azt az öltönye követte, végül pedig a nadrágja. Három ajtó nyílt az előszobából, ő a bal oldalin lépett be, s hanyagul dobta rá ágyára a nadrágot. Beletúrva ruhásszekrényébe kihalászott egy kék alapon sárga spirálmintás pizsamát, hozzá új alsónadrágot, és a szobából nyíló fürdőbe sietett. Gyorsan le akarta tudni a fürdést, hiszen sokkal, de sokkal fontosabb dolgokra akart most koncentrálni.

Nem élvezte sokáig, ahogy a kövér vízcseppek lefolynak, végigsimítják alaposan kidolgozott testét, hanyagul beszappanozta magát – egy apró területet sem hagyva ki –, és már kinn is volt a zuhanyzóból. Elvett egy narancssárga törülközőt, ledörzsölte magáról a nedvességet, magára kapkodta pizsamáját, s bár alig pár méterre volt íróasztala, sebesen futott oda. Egy hangos „zutty”-al kísérve beleült görgős székébe, kinyitva laptopját, izgatottan figyelve a képernyőt.

Az íróasztalon halomban álltak a mindenféle papírok, tollakkal teli tartóhengerek, fényképek, sütemény morzsák, s még sok egyéb hasznos és haszontalan dolog. Félrepillantva egy kupac összevissza heverő, felbontott állapotban lévő borítékot is észrevett, de nem tulajdonított nekik különösebb jelentőséget.

’Majd később kidobom őket.’ gondolta, miközben máris nyúlt az egér után, hogy megnyissa a kívánt dokumentumot. Pár pillanatnyi várakozás után máris megjelent egy szövegszerkesztő a monitoron, sok-sok betűvel benne, várva, hogy gazdájuk folytassa a történet elkezdett szálait.

Naruto nagy álma volt, hogy íróvá válhasson. Kiskorában kedvenc mesehőséről talált ki történeteket, és mutatta meg az apjának, aki sosem mulasztotta el megdicsérni őt. Később novellákkal is megpróbálkozott, ízlelgette a műfajok sokszínűségét, sosem tudott megállapodni egynél, hol fantasy jutott az eszébe, hol egy izgalmas sci-fi tolult az elméjébe. Habár a legtöbb korai történetét sosem fejezte be, mert... elfogyott az ihlet. Az elején még teljesen bele volt szerelmesedve a legújabb történetébe, annyi mindent kitalált hozzá, mik fognak történni... igen ám, csak hogy egészen más fejben összerakni az eseményeket, és más papírra is vetni őket. Általában néhány oldal után csak üresen bámult ki a fejéből, azon tűnődve; most mi legyen ezután? Mit mondjanak, merre nézzenek, kik törjenek az életükre? Majd pár nap után félbehagyta az egészet, és egyszerűen kitörölte a számítógépéből. Emlékeiben megmaradtak ezek a próbálkozások, néhányszor az is megfordult a fejében, hogy újrakezdi őket, de sosem jutott el idáig.

Apja biztatta, hogy az iskolában járjon író szakkörbe, de ő vagy edzésre járt, vagy pedig egyszerűen nem volt kedve hozzá. Szívesebben lógott a barátaival, mint hogy mások megmondják neki, mit hogyan tegyen. Nem különösebben fejlesztette magát, egy mappába süllyesztette minden történetét, nem mutatva meg őket senkinek sem. Lepődjenek meg majd akkor, ha már az ő művét fogják látni a könyvesboltok polcain.

Ugyanis három évvel ezelőtt úgy döntött, ideje megmutatni a nagyvilágnak, mire is képes Uzumaki Naruto. Ám csalódnia kellett; nem fogadták el. Ez eléggé letörte, ám természetéből adódóan nem adta fel; és mégis, akárhány kiadónál kopogtatott be, mind visszautasították, különféle indokokkal, de a lényegük ugyanaz volt. Nem elég jó. Soha, egyik története sem volt elég jó a kiadónak, hiába görnyedt sokszor naponta órákat a laptopnál, és futtatta végig újra és újra a történetet a fejében, megmaradtak magának, senki más nem foglalkozott velük. Az apja néhányszor felvetette, hogy talán ideje lenne vagy fejlesztenie magát, vagy más elfoglaltság után nézni, de makacs maradt, mint az öszvér. És ezt most, húsz évesen sem változott meg, tovább próbálkozott kitartóan, bízva abban, hogy hamarosan meglesz a várva várt elismerése. Ki tudja, talán még némi pénz is befolyhat a legújabb könyvéből.

Sóhajtott egyet, megpróbálta összeszedni gondolatait, megropogtatta mindkét kézfejét, mint aki éppen zongorázni készül. Mintegy szuggerálva a klaviatúrát, fölé helyezte ujjait, becsukta a szemét pár pillanatra, csak hogy azután kinyissa, és örömmel hallgassa a billentyűzet oly megszokott csattogását a csöndben. Ahogy írt, jelenetek játszódtak le a szeme előtt, szereplők sokasága tűnt fel, olybá tűnt, mintha egyenesen hozzá beszélnének, kiöntenék a szívüket, neki pedig csak le kellene írnia azokat. Néha elakadt egy percre, eltűnődött a következő szavon, majd ugyanazzal a lelkesedéssel folytatta. Újabb oldalakat könyvelhetett el a történethez, eme tevékenység közben mintegy varázsütésre múlt el a fáradtságra, csak az előtte lévő monitorra koncentrálva.

Később egy nagy ásítás adta a tudtára, hogy ő bizony alvást igényel, és az ihlet is lassan apadni kezdett. Egyre nehezebb volt leírni egymás után a szavakat, egyre többet kellett gondolkoznia rajtuk, míg végül leálltak ujjai. Elégedett vigyorral az arcán mentette el a kibővült művet, halk kattintgatások kíséretében kapcsolta ki a gépét, és csukta be, hadd pihenje át ő is az éjszakát. Megdörzsölte a szemét, s mikor kinyitotta, ismét észrevette a boríték kupacot. Értük nyúlt, hogy az asztal és az éjjeli szekrénye közötti kukába dobja összes elutasító levelét, eltörölve azok emlékét is. Már éppen hajította volna bele őket a szemetesbe, mikor kék szemei egy darabon akadtak meg; hiszen az még ki sem volt bontva! Hogy nem vette észre!

Egyszerűen a földre ejtette a fölöslegeseket, azt az egyet tartva remegő kezei között, hevesen dobogó szívvel olvasva fel a címzést.

– Sannin kiadó... csak nem? - vigyorgott, körmeivel szinte széttépve a borítékot, de figyelmeztette magát, hogy vigyáznia kell a levélre. Nem hasonlított korábbi elutasító leveleihez, és mintha egy leheletnyivel még vastagabbnak is tűnt volna. Csak nem... sikerült? Ezúttal elfogadták? Már vagy két napja hevertek ott azok a borítékok, nem is emlékezett rá, ezt mikor dobta közéjük. Talán nem is sejtette, hogy egy igazi kincset hagyott ott, megnézetlenül. Most viszont itt a lehetőség, az ő lehetősége... megcsinálja... híres lesz, gazdag, és elismert... az emberek szíve fel fog melegedni történeteitől, ahogy az övé is, hogy képes volt átadni másoknak... amiket ő gondolt és érzett, tovább fog adódni másokban, egy kis pluszt adva az életükbe. Arca teljesen kipirosodott, iszonyatosan remegő kézzel húzta elő a papírt, és nyitotta ki, elolvasásra készen.

Az elején még vigyorgott, szemei vidáman csillogtak. Utána már valami megváltozott, a csillogás alább hagyott kissé, száján már csak egy mosoly cikázott át. A végén pedig nemes egyszerűséggel kettétépte a levelet, annak cafatkái egyesültek a földön heverő, szintén elutasító válaszokkal.

– A fenébe, miért, miért nem sikerül?! – kiáltott fel mérgesen Naruto, újfent leroskadva székébe, elfordulva asztalától, kezébe temetve az arcát. – Miért, miért, miért, miért?! Ennyire rossz lennék, ennyire tehetségtelen? Ők vakok, vagy én? A franc essen belé, én csak író akarok lenni, ilyen nagy kérés ez, he?! Béna vagyok... – kezdett elege lenni a hasztalan próbálkozásokból. Már korábban is belegondolt, hogy mi lenne, ha abbahagyná, de aztán sosem szánta rá magát. Üresnek érezte a szívét és a fejét, testét porhüvelynek vélte csupán, nem látta különösebben értelmét semminek. Úgy látszott, az álma akkor sem fog teljesülni, ha meg is szakad érte. Apja azt mondta, „addig próbáld, amíg nem sikerül; ha nem adod fel, bármi lehetséges!”. Lám, talán mégis hazugság volt; néha iszonyatosan utálta a fel nem adási kényszerét, ami egyre azt suttogta neki, hogy tovább, tovább... miközben a szíve mélyén valahol abba akarta már hagyni az egészet. Ír, élvezi, szereti, de mások nem értékelik. Nem akarja feladni, de talán mégis muszáj...

– Ember, tényleg bármit megtennék, hogy sikeres író lehessek! – mondta ki hangosan gondolatait, nem törődve a jelentésével, várva, hogy talán valami csoda történik, és a levél betűi kicserélődnek, elfogadást hozva számára. De az apró cafatkákra tépett papír nem képes magától összeállni. A szőke inkább úgy döntött, hogy lefekszik, az álom hátha elmossa majd tengernyi kételyeit és rosszkedvét.

Lassan felemelte a fejét. Hirtelen teljesen kikerekedtek szemei, szája néma kiáltásra nyitódott, és érezte, hogy testsúlya hirtelen egészen hátra kerül. Forgott vele a szoba, egyik pillanatban még a falat látta, majd már a plafon nézett vele farkasszemet. A székkel együtt hátra esett a meglepetéstől, amit a látvány okozott neki. Felemelte felsőtestét, újfent megdörzsölte a szemét, hátha csak álmodik. De a ruhásszekrénynek támaszkodó férfi nagyon is valóságos volt.

Bőre a falnál is jóval sápadtabb volt, erős kontrasztban állt vele egyszerű fekete pulóverje, és fekete farmernadrágja. Karjait mellkasa elé fonta, komoly, fekete tekintettel nézett felé, ugyancsak fekete haja elöl arca két oldalán lógott, hátul feltüsizve hagyta szabadon hosszú nyakát. Nem lehetett sokkal idősebb Narutonál, s egész jelleméből egyfajta misztikusság áradt... szinte már nem is volt emberi.

Láthatóan nem zavartatta magát, hogy éppen Naruto szobájában álldogált, farkasszemet nézve annak eredeti tulajdonosával. A szőke férfi pár pillanatig még a sokk hatása alatt volt, majd kinyitva a száját rögtön ki is mondta az első mondatot, ami az eszébe jutott.

– K-Ki a fene vagy te?!

Az előtte lévő közömbös tekintettel nézett rá, kiváltva a szőke ideges rezzenését. Még sohasem találkozott betörővel, vagy elmebajossal, nem tudta eldönteni. A férfi vékony volt és izmos, nyakában egy ezüstlánc lógott le, kiemelve kulcscsontja vonalát. Talán itt jött el a a pont, amikor összefolyik az álom, a történet, és a valóság? Megdörzsölte kék szemeit, de a látomás egyszerűen nem akart eltűnni, sőt, mintha még a hangját is hallani vélte volna.  
– Az, aki segít valóra váltani az álmodat – jelent meg egy félmosoly az ismeretlen arcán. - Feltéve, ha hajlandó vagy áldozni érte.

– Az álmomat? - Naruto lassan eltávolodott a felborult széktől, állásba tornázva magát. Még nem tudott szabadulni a sokkhatástól, fejében egymás után kergetőztek a gondolatok, az indulatokkal teli szavak pedig szinte maguktól repültek ki száján át a levegőbe. – Áldozni? Figyelj, gőzöm sincs, milyen vallási szektából vagy, de tűnj el a házamból, mielőtt kihívom a rendőrséget!

A másikat látszólag egyáltalán nem érdekelte a szőke „kis problémája”, csak lehunyta a szemét, száján megtartva azt az irritáló félmosolyt.

– Hn. A rendőrség nem sok mindent tudna kezdeni velem. Te azonban – nézett fel, egyenesen a tengerkék szempárba – már sokkal inkább. Legalábbis, ha abbahagyod a kiabálást, és képes leszel nyugodtan végighallgatni.

– Már hogy ne lennék ideges? Egy idegen pasas betör a lakásomba, és ilyen hülyeségekről zagyvál össze! Nem vicceltem, tűnj el. Fontosabb dolgaim is vannak, mint hogy egy elmeháborodottat pátyolgassak. – Igen, annak kell lennie. Vagy egy vendég, akit még Sakura ökle sem tudott elijeszteni, és valahogy feljutott hozzá, ingyen italért kuncsorogva. De nem, őt nem fogják átverni az _ilyenfélék_!

– Például, hogy tovább gyűjtögesd az elutasító leveleket? – felelte a fekete hajú, gúnyos mosollyal váltva fel előbbi arckifejezését.

A szőke férfi érezte, hogy szíve a torkában dobog, testhőmérséklete pedig körülbelül a kétszeresére nőtt meg, ahogy azt a homlokán kialakuló izzadtságcseppek is csak igazolták. Szemrései kitágultak meglepődöttségében, ahogy próbálta megkeresni a megfelelő szavakat, értelmes mondattá kovácsolva őket.

– H-Honnan tudsz róluk? Én nem... – hebegte, de a másik megszakította értetlenkedését.

– Még ha nem lennék Múzsa, sem volna nehéz rájönnöm. Hisz nézz csak magadra! Tipikusan a nagy álmokat dédelgető, ám semmit sem érő, tehetségtelen balfék. – Meglehetősen idegesítette a férfi szarkasztikus hangja, mit képzel, hogy csak úgy gúnyolódik vele? Naruto arca egészen a füle tövéig vörösre változott, összehúzta szemöldökeit, zavarodottságát harag váltotta fel.

– Nem vagyok balfék! – kiáltott fel, közelebb menve két lépésnyit. – Csak nem ismerik fel a tehetségemet, mert túl szűklátókörűek.

– De én ezen változtathatok – csendült fel ismét a fekete mély hangja, oda sem bagózva arra, mit mondott az imént. Ettől függetlenül Naruto szája is gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, el sem akarta hinni, hogy a másik ilyeneket mond.

– Hogyan tudnál pont te segíteni? Azt sem tudom, mi a neved.

– Nem a nevem fog segíteni rajtad, idióta. De legyen neked karácsony. – Ekkor az idegen ellökte magát a faltól, egy lépéssel közelebb kerülve a kissé izzadó Narutóhoz. – Uchiha Sasuke. Az irodalom múzsája.

– Múzsa? – pislogott értetlenül a szőke, szemügyre véve a másik nemes arcvonásait, azon tűnődve, vajon a szemei sötétbarnák-e, vagy tényleg szénfeketék. Egyben aggodalom is töltötte el, hiszen túlon túl közel került már hozzá, lábai mégsem hátráltak meg; nem fog tőle megijedni. Végül idegesen felnevetett. – Kösz, de nincs szükségem Múzsára, jó író vagyok nélküled is. Mint az előbb is mondtam, én a körülmények áldozata vagyok, érted?

– Azt látom – felelte Sasuke, ismételten figyelmen kívül hagyva Naruto szavait. – Hány elutasítást zsebeltél már be eddig? Ötöt? Tizet? Vagy még többet? _-_ Ismét elmosolyodott és közelebb lépett, ezzel kiváltva a szőkéből egy ismeretlen borzongást. A férfi nagyon különös aurát árasztott magából, amit már a megjelenésekor észrevett; mintha egy másik világból jött volna. Mondjuk egy időkapuból; hátha felhasználhatja majd a legújabb könyvében. – Nem unod az állandó pofára eséseket?

’A fenébe...’

– Én... jó, oké, sok elutasítást kaptam, de... – ’Ajj, miért is kellett az előbb azt mondanom, hogy bármit megtennék? Ez az egész túl abszurd.’ gondolta teljesen összezavarodva, azt kívánva, bárcsak végre felébredne ebből a rémálomból. De ha már álom, miért is ne, belement a játékba. – Hogy tudnál segíteni, talán megírod helyettem? Az viszont csalás.

Annyira, de annyira lekaparta volna Sasuke arcáról azt az elviselhetetlen mosolyát.

– Nincs szükség rá – mondta a fekete. – Te magad is képes vagy nagy dolgokat alkotni. Egyszerűen csak egy picinyke – Lelassította beszédét. – segítségre – Szinte minden szót külön kezdett kihangsúlyozni. – van – A másik elé siklott. – szükséged. – Naruto szinte érezte az Uchiha leheletét az arcán, enyhe pírt varázsolva arra. A férfi továbbra is mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, elégedetten állt, _közvetlenül_ előtte. Ösztönszerűen lépett hátrébb, kicsit sem szabadulva a kialakult nyomasztó érzéstől.

– Persze, és majd te fogsz nekem segíteni? – váltott át védekezésképpen gúnyosabb hangnemre. Ám ekkor egy apró kapcsolót pattintottak be az agyában, olyan hirtelen érte a felismerés; egészen lassan tekintett a másik szemébe, mintha onnan akarná kiolvasni, hogy ilyen egyszerűen nem létezik. – Na várjunk csak... az előbb valami múzsáról beszéltél... és az imént... nem érintette a lábad a talajt...

– Örülök, hogy legalább a szemedet jól tudod használni, ha már a mögötte lévő dolgot nem is annyira – felelte Sasuke, úgy folytatva, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne. – Így van, múzsa vagyok. Ugye nem kell különösebben elmagyaráznom, kik ők? – Cseppet sem érdekelte Naruto nyilvánvaló hátrálási szándéka, újra közelebb lépett hozzá – Elég csak a közelemben lenned, az ihlet aranyszárnyai máris megérintenek. Nem kellene görcsölnöd, az ujjaid magadtól keltenék életre a történeteid világát... És hamarosan mindeni ismerné a nevedet. Elismernének, tisztelnének... – hangja szinte suttogássá halkult, úgy szólván, mintha egyenesen meg akarná babonázni a vele szemben állót. A szőke bambán próbálta felfogni a szavakat, és valamelyest sikerült is neki. Még mindig nem tudott elszakadni a ténytől, hogy az előbb ez a fickó szó szerint _lebegett_ , ami minden volt, csak nem álom. Mint valami rosszul sikerült horror regényben.

– Elismerés... – Az ő hangja is elhalkult, ahogy elragadta a képzelete. Elméjében frissen mosott öltönyben feszített, bankók milliói vették körül, a rajongók pedig rámutogattak, és kiabáltak neki, hogy csak egyetlen egy autogrammot adjon át nekik. Ő mosolyogva teljesítette kérésüket, elegánsan végighúzva tollát a papíron, odafirkantva nevét, hallgatva az elaléló lányok sóhajait. Elképzelte, ahogy emberek ezrei az ő könyvét olvassák, élvezettel falva az oldalakat, mindig újabb és újabb történeteket igényelve, amit ő képes lesz megadni nekik. – Mindig is erre vágytam... Szóval azt mondod, te hozzásegíthetnél ehhez. Szép is lenne. – Újra hátrált egy lépést, de az asztal széle már határt szabott neki.

’Még egy lépés, és kitépem azokat az aranyszárnyakat, teme!’ gondolta feszülten és fenyegetően a szőke.

– Szép lenne? – Amint Sasuke megmozdult, Naruto már készült egy szép jobbegyenessel megajándékozni annak porcelánbabához hasonlatos arcát, de a fekete csak zsebei mélyére merítette kezeit. Felsőteste enyhén előredőlt, az Uzumaki arcába hümmögve, ám mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna amaz, újra kiegyenesedett, meghátrálva. Suttogása eltűnt, újra szokásosan mély tónus vette át a helyét. – Ahogy mondtam, én segíthetek valóra váltani mindent. Ha akarod, egy hónapon belül már ünnepelt híresség lehetsz.

– Mennyit kérsz érte? - könnyebbült meg Naruto, hogy végre a továbbra is idegennek titulált személy megfelelő távolságra került tőle. Talán ha ad neki pénzt, akkor letudhatják ezt az egészet, vagy legalábbis békén hagyja őt, és elmegy.

– Azt hiszed, egy múzsa tudna bármit is kezdeni a pénzzel? – Sasuke megeresztett egy lesajnáló mosolyt, majd szemeit lehunyva finoman megrázta a fejét. - Nem, fiú, nem tartok igényt a keresletedre. Valami más kell nekem. – Ismét felnézett, tekintetét összekapcsolva Narutóéval, szinte elveszve egymásban. A szőke nyelt egyet, ahogy röntgensugárként pásztázták őt, alig hallotta meg a nagy koncentrálástól a mondandó másik felét. – Az imént azt mondtad, bármit megtennél, csak hogy sikeres író lehess. Komolyan gondoltad? Kész vagy bármit feladni az álmodért?

– Figyelj, ne kertelj, csak mondd meg, mit kérsz érte, ha nem pénzt. – Kezdett türelmetlenné válni; fáradt volt, rosszkedvű és álmos, és most még ő is arra akarja rávenni, hogy gondolkodjon. – És ne hívj fiúnak – tette hozzá morogva.

– Rendben van... fiú. – ’Ez tényleg nem figyel rám?’ gondolta mérgesen Naruto. A fekete pár pillanatig hallgatott, hatásszünetet idézve elő, mintha halogatni akarná a kimondását. Végül kihúzta magát, és előadta kívánságát. – A lelkedet akarom.

– Mi?! – kiáltott fel Naruto, megszorítva a mellkasát ott, ahol a szívét sejtette; ugyanis félt, hogy ha nem fogja meg, az egyszerűen kiugrik a helyéről. – A lelkemet?! – Újabb pillanatok teltek el, míg az a bizonyos kapcsoló ismét váltott az agyában. – Amúgy meg Uzumaki Naruto vagyok, nem „fiú”, világos?

– Ne pattogj, dobe – csitította Sasuke, hogy visszatérjen a témára. – Egyébiránt, igen, a lelkedet akarom. Én segítek neked valóra váltani az álmodat – de cserébe te, amikor a pályád csúcsára érsz, átadod nekem a lelkedet. Korrekt megállapodás, nem gondolod?

– Hát... – Naruto elgondolkodott. Az Uchiha pillantása a lehető legkomolyabb volt, jó emberismerő révén tudta, hogy ez most nem vicc. Ez a srác a föld fölött lebegett, múzsának adta elő magát, és mégis... annyira valóságosnak tűnt az egész, még ha egészen hihetetlennek is hangzott. – Na jó, nem bánom! – vágta rá a kérdésre válaszát.

Sasuke elégedett arcot vágott a feleletre.

– Akkor elfogadod, és aláírod a szerződést a múzsával? Velem?

Mindig a szíve mélyéig hatoltak az elutasító levelek nyers, mondanivaló nélküli szövegei. Olyankor úgy érezte, teljesen fölöslegesen dolgozott keményen a művén, és kénytelen volt legurítani pár pohárral, hogy legalább egy kicsit enyhítse fájdalmát. Az emberek olyan ostobák voltak, hogy nem értékelték az ő művészetét, és az agyuk nem fogadta be azt, amit ő akart nekik közvetíteni. Mélyen belül egyetértett Sasuke szavaival; hiába nem adta fel, hányszor mardosta már önnön kétségbeesése, s kételyei? Ha tényleg lenne tehetsége hozzá, már rég kiadott volna számtalan könyvet, és a bár is jobb állapotban volna, mint valaha is volt. Az apja is büszke lenne rá...

Magabiztos tekintettel nézett bele Sasuke obszidián íriszeibe, egyértelmű üzenetet küldve feléje. Ha a lelke is a tét, ráér majd akkor aggódni, s úgyis meg fogja valahogy előzni az elvételét; hiszen ha igazán akarjuk, akkor bármi sikerülhet.

– Aláírom!

* * *

Sasuke igazán vágyott már valami kis izgalomra. Néhány évtized után a napok hajlamosak szürkévé és vontatottá válni, arra kárhoztatva a benne élőket, hogy soha le nem pergő homokórának érezzék az életüket. Persze, múzsaként neki meg volt az a valami az életében, amivel a szimpla halhatatlanok nem rendelkeztek: a munka. Ugyan ki ne unná halálra magát, ha egész nap semmi más dolga nem lenne, csak egy égig érő hegy tetején üldögélni a kényelmes arany-karosszékben, és nektárt iszogatva figyelni az „egy napig élő”, szánalmas embereket? Időnként ezek az úgynevezett „istenek” is elunhatják magukat, ilyenkor aztán agyba-főbe beleavatkoznak a szerencsétlen halandók dolgaiba, hogy amúgy sem túl kellemes életüket még nehezebbé tegyék. De, számukra ez a szórakozás. Véleményük szerint „kijár nekik”.

Talán nincs joga ezt mondani, hiszen ő is az emberek sorsába való avatkozással tölti el a mindennapjait, de… Össze sem lehet hasonlítani őt a lusta istenekkel. Ő nem szórakozásból tölti idejét a halandókkal, pusztán munkából. Múzsaként ő dicsőséget, hírnevet, fényt visz a rászorulók életébe. Hogy ennek fejében pedig egy kis ellenszolgáltatást is elvár, természetes dolog, nem igaz?

Az első hatvan-hetven évben még nem is volt olyan rossz; alkalma nyílt mindent megtudni erről az érdekes fajról, mely a Földön uralkodik. Mint az irodalom múzsája, rendre művészlelkekkel volt dolga, így szinte a világ összes nagy kérdéséről meghallgathatta ezeknek az embereknek a véleményét. Ami a legérdekesebb volt, az a sokféle meglátás a halálra. Némelyek elrettentek, amikor megtudták, hogy az ihletért és sikerért cserébe a lelküket, az életüket kell áldozniuk. „ _Adjak fel minden, pont, amikor végre sikerült elérnem a célom? Akkor hagyjam itt a világot, amikor az a legtöbb örömöt adja nekem?”_ És így tovább. Mások egyáltalán meg nem akadtak fenn a siker árán. _„Jobb akkor meghalni, amikor életed csúcspontján vagy, és így halálod után mély tisztelettel fogják emlegetni a nevedet, mint hogy hosszú életet élj, s öregkorodra elfeledve, hírnevedet elveszítve távozz a világból.”_ Sasuke sosem mondott véleményt, és ügyfelei legtöbbször nem is várták el tőle. Ő nem is akarta megismerni azokat, akiknek sikert és hírnevet hozott. Ugyan minek? Számára mindegyikük csak pusztán a létfenntartáshoz szükséges anyagot jelentette. Ő egy misztikus, emberfölötti lény, aminek továbbéléséhez szüksége van a lelkekre. Ha nincs lélek, megszűnik létezni. Ennyi a lényeg. Az teljesen mindegy, kiket visz magával, mire vágynak azok, vagy milyen tervük volna még a jövőre nézve. Sikert akarnak? Hát megkapják. De cserébe le kell tudniuk mondani az életről.

De az idő lassú, hömpölygő vánszorgása során Sasukénak rá kellett jönnie, hogy az emberek túlontúl egyformák. Nincs annyi különböző természet közöttük, hogy izgalomban tudnák tartani a létezésének napjait. Egy idő után már minden sikerre áhító férfi egyforma, a nők mind ugyanúgy csorgatják nyálukat a hőn vágyott dicsőségért. Pénz? Siker? Csak ez érdekel mindenkit.

Ez különösen az elmúlt évtizedekben mutatkozott igaznak. Sasuke immár lassan százkét éve, hogy ezt a „munkát” végezte, és fanyarú sajnálattal kellett megállapítania, hogy a világban megváltozott valami. Ezt a másik nyolc múzsa társa is tapasztalta. A művészetek egykor azért voltak fontosak az emberek számára, mert azzal átadhattak valamit. Tanítani akartak másokat, válaszokat kerestek a világ nagy kérdéseire… _alkotni_. De ma már? Ma már nem érdekel senkit sem, mennyi szépséget tud okozni egy-egy festmény, vagy zenedarab. A történeteikkel az írók nem azt akarják elérni, hogy szépségük megrezegtesse az olvasók lelkét, hogy az átérzett fájdalom szorítsa össze a szívüket, vagy szívből jövő boldogság öntse el a lényüket. Nem. Ma már mi számít? Csak a siker, a népszerűség.

Itt van például az a középkorú férfi, akivel fél évvel ezelőtt kötött szerződést. Az megunta, hogy horror-regényei porosodva állnak a polcokon, és teremtett lélek sem veszi meg őket. Segítséget kért – és Sasuke segített. Nemsokára az egyik legnépszerűbb íróvá nőtte ki magát, s Sasuke, mint minden ügyfelénél, nála is beleolvasott a műbe. Teljes érzelmi semmitmondóság. Az egész történet csak azért íródott, hogy rossz érzéssel töltse el az olvasót, félelemre nevelje, hogy borzongató halálsikolyok zengjenek a fülében éjjel-nappal, hogy ne merjen úgy menni az utcán, hogy ne akarjon örökké a háta mögé pillantani… Ez nem művészet. Csak puszta szánalmasság.

Vagy másik példa az a lány, akit egy hónapja vitt el. Szerelmes regényeket írt. Megint az előzőhöz hasonló eset – az olvasó semmi érzelmi többlettel nem lett gazdagabb, pusztán azt tudhatta meg, hogyan találhatnak végre egymásra a sok snassz tragédián átesett szerelmesek.

Tehát, ez a mai művészet. Az írók már nem az élet tanárai, pusztán hatalom- és sikeréhes emberek, akik unalmukban történeteket találnak ki. És ez megy hónapról-hónapra, évről-évre. Csodáljuk, ha Sasuke már lassan inkább lemondott volna a múzsa-létről, mint hogy állandóan a művészet egyre mélyebb szintre való süllyedését tapasztalja?

Izgalomra vágyott. Legalább egy kicsi, hajszálnyi változás lenne! Amikor nemrég még ott ült az egyik jól kivilágított bérház tetején, élvezve, hogy a hűvös zápor végigmossa őt, csak annyit kért a Mindenhatótól, hogy ne egy újabb pénzhajhász kerüljön az útjába legközelebb. Komolyan elege volt már belőlük.

… De ki hitte volna, hogy a Magasságos tényleg létezik, és az imái meghallgatásra találnak?

Már az első pár hozzászólása alapján megállapította, hogy Uzumaki Naruto nem olyan, mint a korábbi ügyfeleinek kirívó többsége. Ha más nem is, de idiótább volt. Sokkal idiótább.

De hogy ez mekkora felüdülés volt számára! Mivel ő irodalomra „szakosodott”, hozzá volt szokva, hogy csak kiművelt emberekkel van dolga. Ezzel szemben a fiatal szőke férfiről inkább állította volna, hogy bolond csapos vagy pincér, mint sem hogy művészetekkel foglalkozó író. Már csak ezért is tökéletesen meg tudta érteni, miért szorul a fiú múzsai segítségre, ha sikeres akar lenni.

És bár a srácnak szemmel láthatóan nagyon nehezen sikerült csak felfognia a dolgok állását, Sasuke szilárdan elhatározta, hogy nem szalasztja el a lehetőséget. Több évtizede már, hogy nem volt alkalma egy cseppet is életrevaló lelket elvinnie! Bár jó sok időbe és energiájába fog kerülni, hogy valamire való íróvá varázsolja, az elkövetkező hetekért, esetleg hónapokért minden bizonnyal megéri majd.

Épp ezért, amikor a szőke fiú végre kihúzta magát, és határozottan a szemeibe nézve elfogadta a múzsa ajánlatát…. nem tudott visszafojtani egy elégedett mosolyt.

’Szóval… Uzumaki Naruto, huh?’ gondolta, továbbra sem szakítva meg a szemkontaktust, miközben felemelte jobb kezét, és csettintett egyet. Abban a pillanatban finom füst lengte kerül őt, majd a levegőben egy összetekert papirusztekercs jelent meg – azt gyorsan megfogta, mielőtt a földre esett volna, majd gyakorlott mozdulattal, elegánsan széttekerte. Valami ülőalkalmatosság után keresve pillantott oldalra, majd egy pillanattal később oda is lépett, s helyet foglalt a krémszínű fotelban. Amint teljesen széthúzta a tekercset, abból egy éjfekete madártoll került elő, melyet a fehér ujjak felkaptak, s egy pillanat múlva már kacskaringózva cikázott a sárgás papíron. Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül rótta a betűket, figyelve, ahogy a tintaszerű folyadék tempósan szöveggé válik a lapon, fülét betöltötte az alig hallható karistolás. Máskor mennyire tudta gyűlölni ezeket a perceket! Hisz csak arra voltak jók, hogy újabb unalmas, embertestben töltött hónapokra kényszerítsék őt.

De most már lesz. Rég érzett ilyen megelégedést utoljára egy szerződés megírásakor.

– Húha, ez tök jó volt! – A lelkes, izgatott hang olyan hirtelen csattant a szobában, hogy a madártoll megrándult, ezzel apró pacát hagyva a papír egyik sarkában. – Megcsinálnád még egyszer?

Nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia, hogy mi volt az, ami ennyire lenyűgözte a másikat. Hitetlenkedő, egyszersmind lesajnáló pillantással nézett föl, egyenesen a lelkesen csillogó, égkék szemekbe.

– Nem bűvész vagyok, idióta. – A csillogás azonmód eltűnt, de Sasuke nem volt kíváncsi a többi reakcióra: tekintetét újra a tekercsre szegezte, és folytatta az írást. – Addig elmondhatnál magadról pár dolgot. Korod?

Mivel a srác nem beszélt rögtön, gyors pillantást vetett rá: az egy ötéves kölyök módjára nyújtotta rá a nyelvét. ’Csak még egyszer nyújtsd ki, és leharapom’ gondolta sötéten, miközben a szőke kissé még mindig gyerekesen durcás hangon, de válaszolt.

– 20 éves vagyok.

’Nem néz ki annyinak’ állapította meg magában, miközben fekete szemeit újra az ölében fekvő papírra szegezte.

– És feltételezem, az az álmod, hogy a legsikeresebb író legyél? – Valójában inkább kijelentésnek szánta, mint kérdésnek. És nem is kellett csalódnia.

– Micsoda hülye kérdés! – pattant Naruto hangja. – Naná, hogy az akarok lenni!

Sasuke elnyomott egy szkeptikus mosolyt. ’Mindenki ezt válaszolja. Persze, hiszen máskülönben nem szorulnának múzsák segítségére… Szánalmas.’

– Barátnő, feleség? – folytatta a kérdezősködést unottan, miközben valamivel elégedettebben konstantálta, hogy a szöveg lassan elkészül. Már csak a nevét kell aláfirkantania.

– Öhm… nincs.

Sasuke az elbizonytalanodott hang hallatán először emelte fel érdeklődve a fejét, így sötét szemei megfigyelhették, milyen, ha a másik férfi rózsaszín pírral az arcán motyog. Ennek hatására már nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy félmosoly jelenjen meg az ajkain.

– Akkor valaki, aki tetszik?

Naruto még vörösebb lett.

– Izé… – Szóval van valaki. Sasukénak már sokszor volt alkalma olyan emberek lelkét elvinni, akiknek szerelmük, szeretteik kinyírták volna az írót, ha tudnak erről az „ostoba” alkuról… Olyan is volt, hogy viszonzatlan szerelmi bánatos fickót segített ki. De hogy ennyire zavarba jöjjön valaki egy ártatlan kérdéstől… Nem, ilyen csak nagyon-nagyon ritka esetekben történt. – De különben is, miért fontos ez? – kérdezte gyorsan Naruto, valamivel határozottabb hangon, miközben kék szemeivel erőteljesen kerülte Sasuke pillantását.

Kis elégedettséget érzett magában, miközben az utolsó betűt is megrajzolta a papíron, aztán minden figyelmét Narutónak szentelhette.

– Hn. Pusztán érdeklődöm. – Kihúzva magát hátradőlt a fotelban, könyökét annak karfáján megtámasztva. Ujjait lazán összefűzte, miközben elegáns magabiztossággal pillantott a bambán és értetlenkedve bámuló szőkére. – Mielőtt még félreérted, szeretek tisztában lenni az ügyfeleim hátterével. Elvégre nem mindegy, milyen embereket hagysz hátra magad után, miután teljesültek a szerződésben foglaltak.

Szavai hatására Naruto szemeiből eltűnt az értetlen csillogás, s helyét egészen szomorú kifejezés vette át. Talán csak most értette meg igazán, miről is készül most lemondani? ’Így van ez, Naruto…’ gondola magában, miközben felkelt a fotelből. ’A sikerért áldozatokat kell hozni.’

– Jól van, fiú. – A szőke megrezzent, ahogy ő lassú léptekkel elé lépett, és csak értetlenül pislantott, amikor a kezébe nyomta a frissen elkészült szerződést. – Írd alá.

A másik vetett rá egy furcsa pillantást, de utána figyelmét az orra alá dugott tekercsre fordította.

– Én, Uzumaki Naruto fogadom – kezdte el hangosan felolvasni. ’Mondom én, óvoda.’ fanyalodott el Sasuke, de visszanyomta a nyelve hegyén lévő csípős megjegyzést -, hogy amint írói pályám csúcsára értem, lelkemről önként lemondok, s átadom azt Uchiha Sasukénak, az irodalom múzsájának. Aláírás… – Elvékonyodott a hangja. – Aláírás.

A kék szemek felpillantottak, mire Sasuke felemelte kezét, s az addig abban tartott fekete madártollat Naruto felé nyújtotta. Múzsalétének kezdetén sokáig nem értette, miért nem telik be soha a papirusztekercs, vagy miért jön tinta a teljesen száraz tollból… Most már nem érdekelte. Ennyi sok év alatt volt ideje megtanulni, hogy a világon vannak dolgok, amikre egyszerűen nem fog választ kapni.

A szőke fiú szemmel láthatóan ideges volt, és eléggé idegenkedve vette el a felé nyújtott tollat, de aztán összeszedte magát, és gyors mozdulattal firkantotta alá a nevét. Sasuke megelégedve vette el tőle a tekercset, de amint egy ellenőrző pillantást vetett a tartalmára, sötét szemöldökei rosszallón futottak össze.

– Aláírást mondtam, dobe, nem macskakaparást! – mordult a másikra. – Ha nem fog működni, és téged nem száll meg az ihlet, magadra vess.

– Ne hívj dobénak! – vágott rögtön vissza Naruto. Szemlátomást túltette magát a dolgokon, és visszatért a korábbi nagyszájú, ricsajos énje. – Igazán befejezheted a kritizálásomat, mielőtt nem lesz mivel megfognod azt a lapot… – Elakadt a hangja, feltehetően az idegességtől.

Sasuke arcán halvány, gúnyos mosoly jelent meg. ’Fenyegetőzünk? Milyen kár, hogy nem tudsz ártani nekem.’ A szőke karjai automatikusan megemelkedtek az indulatoktól, ahogy felkiáltott, a fekete hajú pedig kihasználta ezt, és megragadta a hozzá közelebb eső jobb kezet. Naruto megrezzenve hátrálni próbált, de csak annyit ért el, hogy ismét nekiütközött a mögötte lévő asztalnak. Sasuke arcán sejtelmes mosoly terül el, miközben szabad baljával lerakta a kitöltött papírtekercset a nem sok portörlőt látott deszkára.

– Öhm… Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte zavart hangon, mocorogva a szőke. – Már megvan a szerződésünk, vagy mink, nem?

’Forró a bőre…’ állapította meg a múzsa, miközben saját ujjait erősen fonta a másik csuklója köré. ’Csak nem ideges a kicsike?’

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a másik arcára, hogy megállapíthassa: pontosan fején találta a szöget. Annak arcszínéből kiindulva nem lehetett csodálni, hogy bőre olyan forró, amilyen.

Hirtelen egészen más szemekkel kezdte tanulmányozni Narutót, mint korábban. Pillantása hosszan elidőzött az idegesen feszülő nyak ívén, a barna vállgödrön, melyet csak kiemelt az ideges mocorgásban félrecsúszott mélykék pizsama felső, a finoman izmos karokon, melyek egyre csak fel akartak emelkedni Sasuke bizalmas közelsége miatt… ’Ez a kedvenc részem’ gondolta a múzsa kajánul, miközben tovább tanulmányozta a szőke testét. ’Hova rakjam?’ Közben azért félvállról válaszolt a másiknak.

– Nem, még nincs kész. – ’Talán az egyik ujjára? Irónikus lenne, hiszen azokat az ujjakat használja a történetei megalkotásához. Vagy… a felkarjára?’ – Még le kell pecsételni az életedet.

Elég volt egyetlen lapos pillantás, hogy megállapítsa: Naruto a magyarázatától csak még jobban összezavarodott. Nos, őt nem érdekelte különösebben. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megfordította Naruto kezét, melyet még mindig szorított, és komoly szemekkel meredt az aranybarna csuklóra, melyekre játékos árnyékokat festett oda hajoló fejével. Hüvelykujjával párszor erőteljesen végigsimította, érezve, hogy a sötét érben lüktetve áramol a vörös folyadék. Szemei felcsillantak, miközben ördögi mosoly ült ki az arcára. ’Oda.’

– H-Hé, hagyd ezt abba! – kiáltotta vörösen égő arccal a szőke, de Sasuke fel sem pillantott, csak tovább szemlélte a fogságban tartott csuklót, mint ahogy vadász nézheti a csapdájába lassan belesétáló állatot. – Van az asztalon egy pecsételőm kölcsönbe, ha kéred…

Szinte dadogva beszélt, és a nyilvánvaló naivitása csak még szélesebb mosolyt csalt az Uchiha ajkaira. Rég nem érezte ilyen jól magát, s úgy döntött, a helyzet örömére még csak nem is a szokványos módon fogja felrakni a pecsétet. Hátha még érdekesebb reakciókat tud kiváltani a fiúból…?

– Nincs rá szükség – hárította el negédesen az ajánlatot, miközben erősítette szorítását a csuklón, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Naruto keze megrándult, és megint szabadulni próbált, de a múzsa nem eresztette, csak egyre közelítette az ajkaihoz.

Szemével utoljára végigsimította a bőrt, figyelve, ahogy a kékes artériák halványan átlátszanak alatta… Aztán résnyire nyitott száját odaszorította, s durván fogai közé harapta a bőr egy részét. Egy pillanat nem telt el, s szájában megérezte a vér jellegzetes, fémes ízét, de Naruto fájdalmasan felkiáltott, s azonnal elrántotta a kezét.

– Áú! Te idióta, ez fáj! – Sasuke közömbös tekintettel nézett fel, de amint meglátta, hogy a szőke még mindig vörös, de most már egyben bosszús arccal szorítja bal kezét a vértől szivárgó sebre, agya rögtön kattant. Nem engedheti a drága anyagot pocsékba menni!

Fikarcnyit sem törődve a felháborodott nyögéssel durván megragadta a megsebzett csuklót, s miután lefejtette róla a másik kezet, ujjaival összeszorította a bőrt; a sebből újra vékony vérpatak indul meg legördülve a csuklón, s valószínűleg le is cseppent volna a padlóra, hogy eltűnjön annak réseiben, ha az Uchiha nem hajol oda, hogy nyelvével fogja fel az értékes folyadékot. Naruto megint megrándult, miközben Sasuke meleg nyelvével alulról fölfelé végigsimította a vércsík útját, megállapodva az általa harapott sebnél, s finoman megszívva azt. Kifejezetten jó érzés volt a szájában tudni Naruto életének éltető anyagát. Máskor csak simán megsebezte az embereket, és sosem törődött különösebben a szerződéskötés ezen részével, de… A szőke reakciói arra késztették, hogy még tovább húzza az agyát.

Felpillantott, és látta, hogy Naruto égővörösen, undor, és egy másik, megnevezhetetlen érzés keverékével az arcán figyeli a csuklóját, miközben összeakadó nyelvvel dadog:

– E-e-ez… ho-ho-hogy a…

Kék szemei, melyek zavarodottan tágultak ki, lassan a feketékbe fordultak, minek hatására Sasuke nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek: a fiú dermedtségét kihasználva ördögi mosollyal az arcán nyalta végig még egyszer a csuklót – szándékolt lassúsággal, hosszan rajtatartva nyelvét a forrón pulzáló bőrön, miközben tintafekete szemeit kihívón szegezte neki a másikénak.

A pillanatok szinte végtelenül hosszúnak tűntek, mire Naruto végül, sajnos, feleszmélt. Ökölbe szorított kezét durván rántotta ki a másik fogásából, s mielőtt az Uchiha egyet is pislanthatott volna, hangos csattanás törte meg a szoba csendjét.

– Te… ez… ez undorító! – kiabálta zavar és düh keverékétől mélyvörös arccal, miközben villámokat lövellő tekintettel nézett az őt nyugodtan figyelő éjfekete szemekbe. – Még egy ilyen, és…!

Mondandóját nem fejezte be - hirtelen elharapta a mondatot, és döbbenten nézett a csuklójára. Sasuke előtt nem volt rejtély, mi fojtotta a fiúba a feltételezhetően nem túl szalonképes véleményét; a seb nyilván most alakult át azzá a halvány, kereszt alakú forradássá, ami egy múzsával kötött alkut jelent minden emberen. Nem mintha Sasuke maga nem tudta volna kitalálni a felkiáltás végét, de nem is érdekelte különösebben. Ahogy ez a pofon is teljesen hatástalan rajta, az égi lényen, a szőke ugyanúgy nem tudna bármiféle kárt okozni neki. ’Milyen naív.’

De ideje volt teljesen befejezni, amit elkezdtek. Sasuke az asztalhoz lépett, és felemelte az azon pihenő tekercset, majd egyetlen mozdulattal széthúzta. Még egyszer jól megnézte magának a macskakaparáshoz hasonlatos aláírást, aztán kidugta a nyelvét, melyen még mindig ott vöröslött a másik vére, és végighúzta azt az aláíráson.

Kifejezetten bosszantotta, hogy erre a büdös, sárga papírra kell elhasználnia az anyagot, melyet sokkal szívesebben nyelt volna le, hogy ezzel a magáévá tegye… De a munka az munka. Fanyalogva vette tudomásul, hogy a fémes érzést a papír poshadt íze vette át a szájában, miközben elemelte fejét, s elégedetten vette szemügyre a vörösre színeződött kézírást.

A következő pillanatban a papír magától összetekeredett, és egy füstös pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt, Sasuke pedig lehunyta a szemeit, hogy várja azt, ami jönni fog. Jól ismerte már az érzést, végtelenül hosszú életében számtalanszor volt alkalma megtapasztalnia – ahogy a hideg áram végigszalad a testén, s mikor minden porcikáját átjárja, tagjait egyszerre nehéznek érzi, s immár kénytelen újra két lábbal a talajon állni. Most pár hónapig megint semmi siklás, semmi varázslat…

Hiába, undok egy dolog az emberlét.

Miután nehezen átállította magát, hogy testsúlyát a földön tartva álljon, felnézett, s az őt döbbenten bámuló kék szemek közé tekintett.

– _Most_ van kész a szerződésünk – mondta, jól megnyomva az első szót.

Naruto bambán pislogott néhányat, miközben többször is végignézett Sasukén. Az nem szándékozott megszólalni, helyette lassan felemelte fejét, és érdeklődve kezdett nézelődni a szobában. A szőkének azonban nem sokáig tartott legyűrni a némaságra késztető döbbenetet.

– Akkor – Sasuke a másik felé fordította a fejét, és lustán ránézett –, most már híres író leszek, ugye?

A kék szemek újra úgy csillogtak, mint amikor a múzsa elővarázsolta a tekercset. Ez a lelkes öröm teljesen szokatlan volt Sasuke számára, így azon kívül, hogy megeresztett egy fáradt sóhajt, aztán automatikusan engedte, hogy arcizmai furcsa félmosolyra rántsák a száját, nem nagyon tudott mit reagálni.

– Igen, dobe, az leszel. – Hagyta, hogy kezei a szokott módon elmerüljenek farmerja zsebeiben, miközben közelebb lépett Narutóhoz. – Már persze, ha minél több időt töltesz velem.

Na _erre_ hirtelen lelohadt a nagy lelkesedés.

– Nem elég, ha e-mailben elküldöd az ihletemet? – A fiú zavart kacarászása láttán Sasuke legszívesebben ismét felsóhajtott volna, de ez alkalommal beérte egy lesajnáló pillantással.

– Sajnos, az adás-vétel csak akkor működik, ha közvetlen fizikai kapcsolatban vagyunk. – Szavait alátámasztandó egyre közelebb lépett Narutóhoz, míg meg nem állt közvetlenül előtte, s onnan nézett le a nála fél fejjel alacsonyabb fiúra.– Úgyhogy, egy ideig még boldogíthatsz engem.

Hosszú percekig némán néztek egymás szemébe, míg végül Naruto felsóhajtott, és erőltetett vigyor jelent meg az arcán.

– Nincs más választásom, mi? – Jobb kezét felemelte, és megvakarta aranyszőke kobakját, így Sasuke tudott egy pillantást vetni a csuklóját díszítő halványfehér keresztre. Utána Naruto gyorsan leeresztette karját, és már-már búcsúzkodó hangon szólalt meg, miközben a fekete szemekbe nézett. – Most, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, mehetsz is el. Majd holnap este, munka után találkozunk.

’Már megint naív’ gondolta Sasuke halvány mosollyal az arcán.

– Oké. – Teljes nyugalommal fordított hátat a fiúnak, és folytatta a szoba szemrevételezését. Hát mi tagadás, ha a szoba jellemzi a benne lakó embert, aki Naruto igencsak rendetlen és szertelen alak lehet. ’Persze, ezt eddig is láthattam rajta’, tette hozzá magában. – Hol fogok aludni?

A kérdését követő néma csend a tudtára adta, hogy új ügyfele nemigen számított erre a kérdésre. Miután hosszú percek után sem kapott választ, a válla fölött hátranézett, egyenesen Naruto teljesen értetlen, nagyokat pislogó arcába.

– Hát, tudod… – próbálkozott meg erre a szőke mégis egy zavart válaszadással. – Ahol laksz… A múzsa főhadiszálláson, a házadban, vagy mit tudom én.

’Lehet, hogy mégsem lesz olyan szórakoztató ez a pár hét?’ vágott be egy fanyar arcot Sasuke, miközben halk sóhajjal a szőke felé fordult.

– Nincs olyan, hogy „múzsa főhadiszállás”, mint ahogy házam sincs. – Jobbra fordult, s tekintetét végigvezette takarítást ritkán látott berendezésen, s az üres dobozoktól és papírzsebkendőktől hemzsegő padlón. – Reméltem, hogy akad valahol egy fölös szoba ebben a lakásban, de ha végképp nincs, hajlandó vagyok osztozkodni veled a tiéden – mondta teljesen magától értetődő hangon, bár azért szívből remélte, hogy nem kell beköltöznie ebbe a koszfészekbe.

A sokáig tartó, áhítatosnak éppen nem nevezhető csend a tudtára adta, hogy Naruto a legkevésbé sem számolt azzal, hogy otthont kell adnia neki. De hát mit várt? Hogy elmegy a külön múzsák számára fenntartott hotelbe, és addig ott lebzsel, míg ő megírja élete legjobb történetét? Ennyire naív idióta egyszerűen nem létezhet.

Bár erre az elgondolásra nem kapott sem cáfolatot, sem alátámasztást, a szőkének végül mégiscsak megeshetett rajta a szíve… vagy csak a lelkiismerete rugdosta, nem számít. A lényeg, hogy nagy sokára lemondóan felsóhajtott, és mikor Sasuke odanézett, a szoba egyik falára mutatott a hüvelykujjával.

– Az enyém mellett van egy vendégszoba is, de ne piszkold össze túlságosan.

Sasuke megeresztett egy „kedves” mosolyt az előzékeny felajánlás hallatán, majd megfordult, és az ajtó felé indult. De mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát, még hátraszólt:

– Ne aggódj. Nem úgy néz ki, hogy bármiben is hasonlítanánk.

Nem várta meg, hogy Naruto felfogja a rejtett sértést, inkább lenyomta a hűvös kilincset, és kilépett. Miután becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, egy pillanatig még állt ott, aztán megfordulva az említett vendégszoba felé indult. De alig tett két lépést, hallotta, hogy valami belülről az ajtónak csapódik. ’Ezek szerint mégiscsak sikerült felfognia’ gondolta halvány mosollyal az arcán, miközben jobb kezét kihúzta a zsebéből, és benyitott a szomszéd szobába, majd némi tapogatózás után felkapcsolta a lámpát.

Akármilyen előítélete volt is, ez alkalommal el kellett ismernie, hogy tévedett. A szoba, hála istennek, egészen tisztának volt mondható. Mi tagadás, látszott rajta, hogy gazdája nem használja túl sokat; a szekrények és az asztal porosan meredtek előre, de legalább semmi eldobált holmi nem hevert a földön. Sasuke lassú léptekkel sétált oda az ablakhoz, és hosszan nézte az üveget kopogva verdeső eső mögött visszatükröződő arcképét. Olybá tűnt, mintha a cseppek nem is az ablakon, hanem saját arcán csordultak volna le, mely hófehéren világított az éjszakába vesző hajtincsek keretében.

’Újra emberként töltött hetek… talán hónapok… huh?’ A város fényei alig látszottak a metsző sötétben, s az Uchiha úgy érezte, inkább egy leheletnyit torzító tükörbe néz, mintsem a nagyvilágba. Aztán arra gondolt, a másik szobában lévő szőke srác talán épp ugyanígy bámul ki az ablakon… vagy csak szimplán húzza a lóbőrt. Akárhogy is, a szerződés, amit ma kötöttek, biztos, hogy új tapasztalatokkal fogja bővíteni mindkettejüket.

’Nos, legalább unatkozni nem fogok’ tette hozzá magában, farkasszemet nézve az éjszakába finoman mosolygó tükörképével.

Így kezdődött el Uchiha Sasuke és Uzumaki Naruto cseppet sem átlagos kapcsolata.

* * *

Saját (Aislin) rajzom:


	2. Ihlet / Emberlét

Lassan reggelbe fordult a világ, előbukkant a Nap, belopakodva fényével a lakások ablakain. Egy bár felső emeletével sem kivételezett, egyenesen egy férfi arcába szórva sugarát. Amaz csak felmordult, és egészen a feje tetejéig húzta a takarót, hogy ismét visszatérhessen köré a sötétség. Újabb, ezúttal elégedett morgás kísérte tettét, ahogy a hasára feküdt.

Ám a szerencse, úgy tűnik, nem tartott vele, ugyanis alig hogy újra álomba merült volna, éles hang repesztett bele a csöndbe. A takaró alól egy kék pizsamaujjas kar nyúlt ki, a hozzá tartozó kéz tapogatni kezdett a sötét fa éjjeliszekrényen, ujjaival lassan megtalálva a zenélő és rezegő tárgyat. Elsőre elhibázta a megfelelő kikapcsoló gombot, másodjára is, de harmadjára végre sikerült megszüntetnie a zaj forrását; igaz későn, hiszen az álom utolsó morzsáit is elpárologtatta mobiltelefonjának ébresztője.

Még egy kar bukkant elő, nem sokkal később két láb, szőke üstök, végül a morcos és lustán pislogó arc. Naruto lassan felült az ágyában, megdörzsölve mélykék szemeit, hogy eltűnjön maradék kábasága is, felkészülve az új napra. Igen, új munkanap köszöntött rá, Sakura is hamarosan meg fog érkezni, és egész biztosan mérges lesz, ha ő elkésik. Beleborzongva a gondolatba összeszedte magát, bár enyhén megremegett, amint meztelen talpa a hideg fapadlóhoz ért. Kis idő után megszokta az érzést, a szekrényhez lépdelve, hogy kivegye belőle aznapi – fogjuk rá, hogy tiszta – ruháit. Illetve lépdelt volna, hiszen az ágy előtt állt, szemben a szekrénnyel, emlékek tolultak fel az elméjében egy bizonyos sápadt bőrű férfiról.

'Egy álom?' gondolta Naruto; akaratlanul is eszébe jutott a fehér bőr és sötét ruhák, valamint haj és szemek kontrasztja, miket tökéletesen egészített ki az idegen nyakában lógó ezüst lánc. 'Olyan valóságosnak tűnt... tényleg... ?'

További események és szavak hangzottak fel a bensőjében. Múzsa... A legjobb íróvá válni... Szerződés... Vér... Fájdalom a csuklóban...

'Ennyire nem tudom már megkülönböztetni a valóságot az álomtól?' nevetett fel magában az Uzumaki, lepillantva a szeme elé nyújtott karjára. 'Ha mindez megtörtént volna, akkor most lenne itt egy kereszt alakú... forradás...'

Karja remegett, csak a vak nem vehette észre a csukló belső felén éktelenkedő sebhelyet, amit az előző nap és bizonyos múzsa harapott meg, hogy a vérével pecsételjék meg a szerződésüket; ami arról szólt, hogy ihletet kap a könyveihez, cserébe pedig a pályafutása csúcsán kell átadnia a lelkét segítőjének. Akkor nem gondolkodott el különösebben a dolgon, teljesen elfogta a hírnév iránti extázis, a tudat, hogy az emberek szeretni fogják az alkotásait, és azokon keresztül őt is, az eszméit. Most viszont... kissé irritáló volt a tény, hogy előbb-utóbb el fogják venni a lelkét.

'Áh, teljesen lényegtelen.' vonta meg képzeletben a vállát. 'Majd ráérek akkor rágódni ezen, addig is gyorsan elkészülök, mert Sakura-chan egyben lenyel, ha nem vagyok ott a nyitásra. Mindig azt szokta mondogatni, hogy nekem pedig sokkal egyszerűbb dolgom van, mert én a Jinchuuriki felett lakok közvetlenül, és nem kell olyan korán felkelnem, de én még erre sem vagyok képes. Még ő is azt gondolja rólam, hogy béna vagyok...' szomorodott el, ám vidámabb lett kissé, amint egy pillantást vetve a naptárra megállapította, hogy csütörtök van; ami azt jelenti, hogy biztos várhatnak az öreg Tsunade betoppanására. Két hete egy megfázásos betegség döntötte le a lábáról, örömet okozott számára a viszontlátás, el is döntötte, hogy mindenképpen megisznak együtt egy pohárka szakét, és megbeszélik az elmúlt napok eseményeit.

A gondolattól kipirult arccal nyitotta ki a fürdőszoba ajtaját, hogy gyorsan lezuhanyozhasson a nyitás előtt, de a kezdeti halovány pírból egész arcán összefüggő vörös folt keletkezett a látványtól. Kezei annyira nem gyengültek el, hogy ne tarthassák meg aznapi leendő ruházatát, de szája kiszáradt, szemei pedig elkerekedtek, ujjai a ruhaneműbe vájtak.

Ugyanis nem volt egyedül a szobában. Fel-felszakadozó pára lengte be a helyiséget, s meleg levegő áradt a zuhanyzófülke irányából, amiben egy férfi szappanozta be sápadt bőrének minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. A tegnapi múzsa, név szerint Uchiha Sasuke végezte a dolgát a zuhany alatt, láthatóan élvezve, ahogy minden egyes vízcsepp megsimogatja a bőrét – hiszen szellemi testben bizonyára nem élvezhette a nedvesség üdítő hatását. A gőz jótékonyan takarta a kényesebb testrészét, mellkasának viszont minden apró, finom izma kirajzolódott; Naruto képtelen volt nem odanézni, amint az egyik vízcseppet meglökte egy másik, míg mindketten a fekete hajú mellbimbójánál kötöttek ki, lecsöppenve róla a zuhanytálcára. Sasuke észre sem vette „kukkolóját”, teljes nyugalommal mozdította meg hosszú, kecses ujjait, hogy a maradék hab is lekerüljön a testéről. Ilyen helyzetben a múzsa különösen szépnek tetszett.

'Állj, mégis miket gondolok?!' vörösödött el még jobban Naruto, már ha ez lehetséges volt. Mégsem tett egyetlen egy lépést sem, például futott vissza a szobájába, csak bámult előre, szégyenérzettel. Az még oké lenne, ha egy nőt lesne meg fürdés közben, hiszen az teljesen érthető. De ez egy férfi, az Isten szerelmére!

Lassan kezdett vége lenni a varázsnak, Sasuke elzárta a vizet, s mintha ezzel együtt valami mást is elzárt volna. Még nem lépett ki a fülkéből, előbb undorodva magához vett egyet ügyfele rikító narancssárga törülközői közül, először a haját borzolva össze vele, majd a mellkasa és karjai ledörzsölése követte; a puha anyag szinte selyemként simogatta meg formás, hosszú, s kissé talán nőies combjait, lábszárát. A műveletet azzal zárta, hogy a derekára kötötte a törülközőt, ezzel befejezettnek tekintve a zuhanyzást. Beletúrt vizes tincsei közé, hogy valami elviselhető formába rendezze őket, ám mikor felnézett, enyhén meglepődött a szőke férfitól. Karjait maga mellé ejtette, egy félmosoly kíséretében közelebb lépve a továbbra is pipacsként vöröslő Narutóhoz.

– Mi az, dobe? – Kissé előrehajolt felsőtestével, hogy így tekintetük pontosan egy magasságban legyen; a koruk között nem lehetett különbséget tenni, ám a magassággal már nem pont ugyanez volt a helyzet, szerencsére az a fél fej még nem számított olyan nagy eltérésnek. Hangja bármilyen női egyedet az eszméletvesztés szélére sodorhatott volna. – Tetszett a műsor?

– Mit keresel a fürdőszobámban?! – vágta rá rögtön az ideges és zavart szőke, s mindenképpen próbált új „lakótársa” arcára koncentrálni, annak szénfekete szemeibe nézni... de mivel ettől nem érezte jobban magát, visszatért az arc bámulásához.

Sasuke újfent kihúzta magát, érzékeltetve, hogy még mindig magasabb a másiknál, nem változtatva imént kialakult hangszínén.

– Természetesen fürödtem, mint ahogy arról, ha jól sejtem, magad is meggyőződhettél.

– Megengedtem, hogy beköltözz a vendégszobába, de a fürdőről egy szó sem volt! – Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, ezzel is segítve, hogy ne törjön most ki értelmetlen dührohamban. Nem lenne szabad felhúznia magát egy ilyen lehetetlen alakon, de vérmérsékelete nem engedte meg neki, hogy egy szó nélkül hagyja a dolgot. – Menj el egy nyilvános fürdőbe... Hihetetlen, reggel az az egyetlen kívánságom, hogy megfürödjek, erre azt kell látnom, hogy egy szinte idegen ember használja az ÉN zuhanyzómat. Mégis mit szólnál hozzá, ha én csinálnám ugyanezt, heh? Néha gondolj bele mások helyzetébe is!

– Nem értem, miért pattogsz. Te most másztál ki az ágyból, én most végeztem. Akkor mi a probléma? – Nem, még az sem csillapította le, hogy mindezen szavak után Sasuke ismét beletúrt a hajába, így néhány tincs az arcába vándorolt, hihetetlenül... szexivé varázsolva őt – gondolta volna Naruto, ha nő lenne. De mivel ő férfi, a sarkára állt, és mellkasát kissé kidüllesztve óhajtotta megmutatni, hogy kivel ne merjen ilyen nyugodt hangnemben beszélni, mikor ő éppen az elmebaj szélén áll.

– Még mindig én vagyok a ház ura, és hálásnak kéne lenned, hogy a nagy Naruto-sama engedett itt lakni! – Az Uchiha már kezdett éppen kilépni az ajtón, mikor a szőke megragadta a vállát, kényszerítve arra, hogy végighallgassa; bár bűnbánó arckifejezését nem láthatta, hiszen egymás mellett álltak, egy pillantást sem vetve a másikra. – Szerződés ide vagy oda, máskor megkérdezel engem, hogy bejöhetsz-e ide, vagy olyan korán csinálod, amikor én még alszok. Világos? – nyomta meg az utolsó szót, várva a bocsánatkérést.

Ám az nem jött meg. A hátán érezte Sasuke minden bizonnyal lesajnálóan gyilkos tekintetét, csupán a szokásosat. 'Mi, szokásos? Alig egy napja ismerem, ember...'

– Örülök, hogy megértetted – Érzékeire nem hallgatva józan eszével beleegyezésnek vette a fekete hallgatását, úgysem olyan embernek – pontosabban múzsának – tűnt, aki feleslegesen jártatná a száját. Megenyhülve fejezte be mondandóját, megszorítva kissé Sasuke vállát. – Most pedig menj vissza a szobádba, oké? Még szeretnék később pár szót váltani veled.

Sasuke csípős válasza szinte betöltötte az apró helyiséget.

– Minek hiszel engem, valami háziállatnak? – Hangja mélyebb volt, mint egy régi jazz lemezé, ám idegességben felülmúlta azt. Naruto érezte, ahogy a keze a teste mellé esik, s a múzsa kilépdel a fürdőből. – Először körbejárok lent, aztán elmegyek szétnézni a városban. Egy ideje nem volt már rá alkalmam.

Naruto nem szólt semmit, meg sem állította az ajtót finoman becsukó Uchihát. Csak pislogott, pár pillanatig fel sem fogva a szavak jelentését. Egy valami kúszott be az elméjébe, minek hatására kapkodva kezdte levetni a pizsamáját.

– A fenébe, el fogok késni! Halott vagyok! – sipította túl a zuhanyzó falának csapódó vízcseppeket a szőke, amik nemrég még egy másik férfi testét borították be mindennemű szégyen nélkül.

* * *

Sasuke, amint meghallotta a zuhany kopogó hangját, hátrafordult, és szemét a csukott ajtóra meresztette – kívülállónak olybá tűnhetett, mintha képes lenne átlátni rajta. Fejében halkan pattant a gondolat, hogy visszaadhatná a reggeli kölcsönt a fiúnak, megfigyelve, hogy hogyan reagálna fordított helyzetben… De szándékáról hamar letett; egy Naruto-hiszti egy reggelre éppen elég volt.

Csak ahogy megállt a szoba közepén, dereka körül még mindig azzal az undorító színű törülközővel, jött rá, hogy tulajdonképpen nincs mit felvennie. A tegnapi ruhái a széken feküdtek gondosan összehajtogatva, és bár nem voltak különösebben piszkosak, az Uchihának meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy még egyszer felvegye őket. Számára természetes volt, hogy használja az ügyfelei fürdőjét – adott esetben, akár az eredeti gazdával együtt -, hogy azok ruhákat adnak, vagy vesznek neki, és hogy gondoskodnak az élelmezéséről, amíg élvezni kénytelen a vendégszeretetüket. Elvégre, ő egy múzsa! A sok író mind az ő segítségére áhítozik – az a minimum, hogy cserébe „gondoskodnak róla”, amíg a Földön tartózkodik. Uzumaki Naruto ellenben úgy tűnt, cseppet sem érdeklődik a jelen helyzetben szinte „magatehetetlen” múzsa iránt.

’Hát, én akartam változást…’ sóhajtott fel magában Sasuke, miközben szemei megakadtak a szoba sarkában álló szekrényen, majd tekintetét rögtön a lábai követték. ’Még mindig jobb, mintha azért nyígna, miért nem fürdök vele…’

Alig észrevehetően megborzongott a rossz emlék hatására, noha már lassan harminc éve, hogy megtörtént. Ha tömören akarjuk jellemezni, a leányzó meglehetősen kellemetlen személyiség volt. Sasuke emberként élvezni akarta a test örömeit, a csitri azonban egészen más dolgokat magyarázott bele a tetteibe, mint amik valójában voltak, s ezek után alig bírta levakarni magáról. Szerencsére csak egy hónapig kellett elviselnie az idegesítő fruskát, de az eset után jó darabig elment a kedve az élvezetektől.

’Nagyon ajánlom, hogy legyen valami viselhető holmid is, dobe’ gondolta magában sötéten, ahogy kinyitotta a szekrényajtót. Nem csalódott; szemét szinte elvakította a sok színes, de legfőképp narancssárga holmi. Egyre fanyarabb arckifejezéssel kutakodott a ruhaneműk között, éltetve magában a picinyke reményt, s végül megkönnyebbült sóhaj tört elő belőle, amikor a jobb oldali sarokban pár egyszerű, fehér inget fedezett fel. Sasuke kiemelte a fogast, s ekkor vette észre, hogy az ing alatt bő, fekete nadrág lóg, valamint ugyanolyan színű nyakkendő.

– Naruto hord ilyeneket is? – morogta maga elé csodálkozva, miközben a biztonság kedvéért még egyszer benézett a szekrénybe: ott volt még kettő ugyanilyen fogas. El sem tudta képzelni a szőkét ingben, ne adj isten öltönyben.

Bár nem állt szándékában minden napot ilyen kirittyentett ruhákban tölteni, közel s távol ez volt az egyetlen számára is elfogadható öltözet. Viszont, ami az alsókat illeti… Próbált nem gondolni semmire, miközben kifelé kezdte húzogatni Naruto fiókjait, míg az egyikben meg nem találta az alsónadrágjait. Fogai erősen nyomódtak egymáshoz – nem, nem fog egyet sem felvenni ezek közül! –, de ahogy meglátta az itt is színes ruhaneműket, ajkaira azért felcsúszott egy halvány mosoly. Igazából nem tudja, mit várt, de megmeredt, ahogy egy teljesen bontatlan, új csomagolású alsót vett észre a fiók sarkába gyömöszölve. Megnyugodó szívveréssel emelte ki a csomagot; sötétkék volt. Szerencse…!

Azért miközben felöltötte magára a nadrággal egyetemben, és a vállára kanyarintotta az inget, szilárdan eltökélte, hogy a nap folyamán, de legkésőbb holnap Narutóval elmegy valami normális ruhaboltba. De az sem baj, ha a szőke csak odaadja a pénzt, elintézi ő a vásárlást egyedül is.

Nem szerette különösebben a nyakkendőket, de ha már jár hozzá, hát legyen. Gyors mozdulatokkal kötötte fel, majd még egyszer utoljára a hajába túrt – az már szinte teljesen megszáradt. Mégis hiányérzete támadt, hogy sehol egy tükör, amiben megszemlélhetné a külsejét. Illetve persze, volt egy a fürdőben, de azt épp Naruto használta, és nem állt szándékában a belépésével kirobbantani egy újabb világháborút. Inkább úgy döntött, lemegy. A földszinten biztos van valahol még egy tükör.

Pár pillanat múlva már a maga nyugodt, lassú tempójában szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Közben azon gondolkodott, mihez kezdjen magával, amíg Naruto dolgozik. Egyáltalán: mi Naruto munkája? Valahogy egyetlen öltönyt kívánó, komoly állásban sem tudta volna elképzelni.

Már a lépcsőfordulóban volt, mikor a lépteit valaki meghallhatta, mert hirtelen éles női hang szelte át a levegőt.

– Ne csak toporogj, szedd már a lábad! – A hang élesen, és meglehetősen bosszúsan csattant. Sasuke felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem gyorsított léptein, ráérősen sétált tovább, miközben kezei a nadrág zsebeibe csusszantak. Hiába, a szokások. – Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy tudsz elkésni, ha egyszer itt laksz fönn! – zsémbelt tovább a hang. – Tisztában vagy vele egyáltalán, hánykor nyitunk?

Ahogy Sasuke kikanyarodott a lépcsőfeljáróból, valósággal megütötte őt a hirtelen látvány: szemben faasztalok sokasága, mindegyiken egy hamutartóval – némelyik asztalról még a székek sem voltak lepakolva. Az Uchiha balra tekintett, s közvetlenül mellette hosszú bárpultot látott húzódni. Előtte a jellegzetes magasított székek sorakoztak, mögötte egy fiatal lány sündörgött, és a polcokon pihenő, minden bizonnyal alkoholtartalmú üvegeket rendezgette. Az egész hely, így együtt, valamiféle bárnak tűnt.

A lány fel sem figyelt Sasuke érkezésére, csak munkáját folytatva zsörtölődött tovább.

– De ha már végre sikerült levánszorognod, töröld le a pultot, aztán szedd le gyorsan a székeket! – Szavait megtörte az üvegek csilingelése, ahogy egymáshoz koccantak. – A vendégek bármelyik percben itt lehetnek!

Sasuke úgy döntött, nem válaszol. Nemes egyszerűséggel helyet foglalt a hozzá legközelebb álló bárszéken, majd jobb könyökét a pultra téve a tenyerébe támasztotta arcát. Bal kezének ujjait párszor végighúzta a pulton – ahol ő ült, hála istennek nem volt se koszos, se ragacsos.

– Naruto, süket vagy?! – fordult meg válasz hiányában a replikázó lány, mire Sasuke felemelte sötét tekintetét. Amint szemei a lány nagyra nyíló, zöld íriszeivel találkoztak, az teljesen megnémult, még a szája is kinyílt. Sőt, kezei megremegéséből azt is le tudta olvasni; nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy az üvegpoharat is kiejtse a kezéből.

Hát, legalább a tükör-téma megoldva. A lány reakciója alapján egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy semmi kivetnivaló nincs a megjelenésében.

– Ki… Hogyan… – dadogta a lány, s Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy miközben továbbra sem veszi le róla a szemét, orca két oldalán jól látható, pirosas folt jelenik meg.

– Uchiha Sasuke – szánta meg a hölgyeményt, s közben elemelte róla a pillantását. Éjfekete szemei a helyiséget kezdték tanulmányozni.

– Ha-Haruno Sakura, örvendek! – csivitelte a másik, szemlátomást visszaszerezve a hangját. Sasuke nem kívánt beszélgetésbe bonyolódni vele, de amikor a piros ruha, és az a mögött gömbölyödő mellek töltötték ki teljesen a látóterét, inkább mégis felnézett; a zöld szemek lelkesen csillogva figyelték őt, miközben gazdájuk a pultra könyökölt. – És, öhm, hogy kerülsz ide? Talán…. – A fekete hajú nem értette, miért akad el a másik hangja, miközben az végignéz a ruháján, de a következő mondattal minden értelmet nyert. – Talán te vagy az új pincér?

’Szóval ezért volt annyi ilyen ing a szekrényében’ nyugtázta magában, miközben igyekezett, hogy arcára semmiféle érzelem ne üljön ki. Nem esett nehezére; hosszú élete alatt volt alkalma megtanulni az érzelmek elrejtésének művészetét. ’Naruto egy bárban dolgozik, huh? Sőt, valószínűleg ő a tulajdonos. Ez a nő pedig minden bizonnyal az egyik beosztottja.’ Sakura kérdésére felelve csak megrázta a fejét, mire az összevonta szép ívű szemöldökeit.

– Akkor miért van rajtad ilyen ruha? És… – A zöld szemek alig észrevehetően nagyobbra nyíltak. – Mit csináltál fenn Narutónál?

Sasuke szinte látta, ahogy pattognak a lány agykerekei. Ez a kissé értetlen arckifejezés sokkal jobban állt neki, mint az előző kipirult. Jól nézett ki a lány, ez kétségtelen, nagyon is jól. Rózsás hajzuhataga remekül kiemelte a szemszínét, és a teste is első osztályúnak tűnt. A probléma csak az, hogy a kifejezés, mely Sasuke megpillantásával ült ki az arcára, túlságosan emlékeztette a múzsát arra a bizonyos harminc évvel ezelőtti személyre. Egy olyan pedig bőven elég volt még az ő végtelenül hosszú életére is.

Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy azt mondja a lánynak: „Á, semmit. Tegnap nem hoztam magammal váltásruhát, ezért kénytelen voltam Naruto szekrényéből kölcsönözni egyet. Egyébként ő is mindjárt jön, csak még zuhanyozik.” Erre a feleletre Sakura lesápadva biztosan abbahagyta volna a flörtölési kísérleteit, de Sasuke még emiatt a kecsegtető eredmény miatt sem volt hajlandó olyannak feltüntetni a Narutóval való kapcsolatát, amilyen nem volt. Ebben az esetben viszont….

– Majd ő elmondja – villantott a lányra egy olyan mosolyt, ami eddigi tapasztalatai szerint minden nőnemű egyedet az olvadt viasz állapotába kényszerít. ’Majd Naruto kitalálja, mit akar mondani nekik rólam’ tette hozzá magában.

– Á, rendben, értem – mondta széles mosollyal a lány, újra kipirult orcákkal. ’Szánalmas, mennyire kiszámíthatóak a nők’ gondolta a múzsa.

Sakura már ismét nyitotta a száját – feltételezhetően a fiú „kedvessége” miatt felbátorodva –, mikor hirtelen lépcsőnyikorgás és heves cipődobogás töltötte meg a levegőt. Sasuke és Sakura egyszerre néztek a lépcsőfeljáró felé – előbbi a szokásos kifejezéstelen arcával, utóbbi meglehetősen bosszúsan, amiért nem engedték beszélni -, ami mögött egy pillanattal később aranyló szőke üstök jelent meg. A fiú külseje kissé ziláltnak hatott, haja még nedvesen csillogott. Amikor észrevette a széken lustán üldögélő Sasukét, és közvetlenül előtte a pultra teljesen ráhajoló Sakurát, kék szemei mintha elsötétültek volna, arcát egy pillanatra halvány pír lepte el. Sasuke magában mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a szőke melléjük trappol.

’Ennyit az unalmas reggelről.’

* * *

\- Uhm, jó reggelt, Sakura-chan! - köszöntötte a rózsaszín hajút Naruto egy széles, rókához hasonlatos vigyorral. Sakura ellenben közel sem volt ilyen boldog, a korábbi mosoly után arcvonásai idegessé torzultak, nyoma sem maradt az enyhe pírnak. További fokozásként kihúzta magát, kezeit csípőjére téve, felkészülve a másik lehordására.

\- Mi az, hogy jó reggelt?! Tudod te, mennyi az idő?!

\- Bocsáss meg, Sakura-chan! - tette össze a kezeit békítően a szőke, kiskutya szemekkel pillantva a mérges nőre. Sürgősen ki kellett találnia valami jó kifogást. - Csak... köhöm... elromlott a csap, és meg kellett javítanom. - 'Igen, ez jó lesz!'

\- A csap? - kérdezett vissza Sakura, felvonva az egyik szemöldökét, csípőjén doboltatva az egyik ujját. 'Sejthettem volna, hogy ezt nem veszi be... Túl okos és szép ahhoz...' - Csak egyszer húznád fel az órádat, Naruto! Sasuke-kun már... - Itt hirtelen kattant valami Sakura agyában, a továbbra is csendben üldögélő Sasukéra pillantott, majd tekintete visszavándorolt Narutóra, választ várva tőle. – Á, igen, közben megismerkedtem Sasuke-kunnal. Szóval, mi is a helyzet? Ő azt mondta, majd te felvilágosítasz.

A szőke legszívesebben egy szép balegyenessel ajándékozta meg az utolsó mondatra „ártatlanul” elmosolyodó múzsát, ám tudta, most vissza kell fojtania indulatait. Mintha semmi probléma nem lenne, elmosolyodott, s az Uchihához lépett.

\- Ó, hogy ő? - nevetett fel, egy hirtelen mozdulattal megpaskolva a fekete hajú vállát. - Uchiha Sasuke, az új pincér! - Az említett hiába próbált közbeszólni, hogy mégis miről beszél, Naruto csak folytatta tovább a „bájcsevejt”. - Mivel szegényt nemrég dobta ki az asszony - egyszerűen nem tudta elviselni -, gondoltam, magamhoz veszem egy időre, amíg nem talál másik lakást. Ugye, milyen rendes dolog tőlem, Sakura-chan? Sasuke? - kacsintott rá a név gazdájára, némán jelezve neki: „érts velem egyet”.

Csak elmosolyodott Sasuke gyilkos tekintetét látva, meg sem hallva a „Roppant kedves...”-nek hallatszódó morgást. Sakura ellentétben csak pislogott az előbbiekre, lassan kezdve elveszteni a fonalat.

\- Asszony...? Úgy értem – köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy másik, kevésbé meglepődött hangnemre váltson át -, Sasuke-kun azt mondta, ő nem pincér!

'Gondolkodj... gondolkodj...'

\- Sasuke, pedig tegnap megbeszéltük! - veregette meg ismét a másik férfi vállát az Uzumaki, kissé jobban megmarkolva azt. - Hidd el pajtás, igazán sajnállak, de sajnos nincs a bőröm alatt is pénz. Igazán nem akarlak kidobni – mosolyodott el negédesen.

\- Én bolond, hogy felejthettem el? - fordította felé a fejét Sasuke, a végére teljesen lelassítva a beszédét, mintha azt akarná, hogy a másik meg is értse őt. Naruto meg sem rezzent, amint immár szemtől szemben állt azzal a gyilkos, feketén örvénylő szempárral, attól is csak egy kicsit, amit ezután mondtak neki. - Igazán kedves vagy, _barátom_.

A rózsaszín hajú csupán értetlenül pislogott, hol az egyikre, hol a másikra nézve, és fogalma sem volt, miért érez hirtelen feszültséget a levegőben. Megpróbálta magához ragadni a szót, hogy ezzel elűzze ezt a kellemetlen hangulatot hármójuk között.

\- Öhm, akkor... Akkor Sasuke-kun, mától te is itt fogsz dolgozni? - fordult oda az Uchihához lelkesen, csillogó szemeiből mindent ki lehetett olvasni, csak féltékenységet és gyűlöletet nem. Sőt... Naruto sem azért pirult el, mert tetszett neki a nő reakciója. Ráadásul Sasuke csak igenlően mordult egyet az orra alatt, mégis mit képzel magáról?

A szőke jobbnak látta, ha feloszlatja ezt a rózsaszín álomködhöz hasonlatos hangulatot.

\- Sasuke, legyen az az első dolgod, hogy pakold le az asztalokról a székeket, oké? - Természetesen továbbra sem hagyta abba erőltetett mosolyát. - Minél hamarabb nyitunk ki, annál jobb!

Hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, elővett egy vizes rongyot, és a pult mögé lépett, egyenesen Sakura mellé, beszívva annak cseresznyevirág illatát. Sakura csak megforgatta a szemét, megpróbálva egy lépést mindig eloldalazni, de esélytelen volt, a szőke egyre csak követte.

Sasuke két kezével a pultra támaszkodva állt fel, enyhén megroppantak a csontjai. Miután úgy ahogy kinyújtóztatta tagjait, az asztalok felé kezdett el sétálni, ám nem bírta megállni, hogy egy utolsó kis megjegyzést ne intsen Naruto felé. - Hát persze, _főnök_.

Az Uzumaki úgy tett, mint aki észre sem veszi a jól hallható gúnyos hangnemet, vidáman törülte a pultot, élvezve, ahogy minden egyes letakarított felülettel oldalt léphet, Sakura-chan felé.

\- Mondd csak, Naruto, régóta ismered Sasuke-kunt? - kérdezte hirtelen a nő enyhe pírral az arcán, azt figyelve, ahogy az említett könnyedén pakolgatja le a székeket az asztalokról, s közben jól kirajzolódnak kidolgozott hátizmai. - És mi is van a feleségével?

\- Hát... izé... - próbálta összeszedni gondolatait a szőke. Nem volt valami jó az ilyesfélék kitalálásában, mára pedig rengeteg jutott neki belőle már a nap elején, hála egy bizonyos múzsának. - Még... még középiskolába együtt jártunk! Igen, csak egy évig volt ott, de jó _barátok_ lettünk – Újra felvette vigyorát, ám hamar le is lohadt, amint észrevette, mit bámul olyan kitartóan Sakura. - De tudod, inkább ne is kérdezősködj a feleségéről, mert... - Közelebb hajolt a nő füléhez, belesuttogva a mondat végét. - ez egy elég kényes téma a számára. Majd minden rendbe jön.

Sakura erre végre leakasztotta smaragdzöld pillantását az új pincérről, hogy Naruto arcába bámuljon, cseppet sem megkönnyebbülten, vagy boldogan.

\- Úgy érted, semmi esély a válásra? Mármint, minden rendbe jön köztük? - hadarta el főként az utolsó mondatot, arcára akaratlanul is vörös pír került fel.

\- Igen, ebben egészen biztos vagyok! - erősítette meg a szőke, villámló szemekkel tekintve a dolgozó Uchihára. 'Ha azt hiszed, hogy el fogod csábítani a bájos Sakura-chant, nagyon tévedsz! Miért, miért is kellett azt mondanom tegnap, hogy bármit megtennék...'

A további előkészületeket csendben töltötték el, mást sem lehetett hallani a bárhelyiségben, mint apró puffanásokat, ahogy a székek hozzáérnek a döngölt fapadlóhoz, a söprű egyenletes ringatózását, s a poharak tisztításának zörejeit. Mindkét férfi megpróbálta minél inkább elkerülni a másikat, ami szinte lehetetlen vállalkozásnak bizonyult, ettől mindketten elég ingerült állapotban voltak, köztük a továbbra is értetlenkedő Sakurával. A nő többször ottfelejtette szemét a fekete hajún, megfigyelve nemes vonásait, olajként feketéllő szemeit és haját, természetesen ki nem hagyva finoman izmos teste egyetlen porcikáját sem. Úgy sejtette, élvezni fogja az új munkaerő ottlétét.

\- Ideje kinyitni! - ébresztette fel álmodozásából Naruto önfeledt és lelkes kiabálása, ahogy a szőke odatrappolt a bejárati ajtóhoz, megfordítva a táblát, hogy az a „Nyitva” feliratot mutassa a betérni kívánó vendégeknek. Sakura a pult mögül immár az embereket várta, Sasuke zsebre tett kezekkel, s szerfelett unott arccal sétált oda hozzá, lehuppanva az egyik székre.

\- Sakura, egy koktélt kérhetnék? - vetette be szexi, a nők számára egyértelműen ellenállhatatlan mosolyát, ami, mint mindig, most sem volt hatástalan.

\- Máris! - mosolyodott el szélesen a Haruno lány. - Milyet szeretnél?

\- Csak ne legyen édes – felelte Sasuke, s míg a nő elfordult, egy „kedves” mosolyt vetett Narutóra, aki nem tehetett mást, mint hogy elvörösödött a dühtől, azt fontolgatva, vajon milyen módszerrel végezze ki a múzsát. Sakura félig azon gondolkodva, hogy milyen ellenállhatatlanul is hangzott a fekete hajú szájából az „édes” szó, félig a koktélra koncentrálva, hirtelen beugrott neki a tökéletes választás.

\- Már tudom is, mi ízlene neked. - Gyorsan összedobott egy vörös színű koktélt, a férfi elé tolva azt, mosolyogva. - A neve: Izzó vágy.

Sasuke már nyúlt volna a finomnak kinéző ital után, mikor kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és belépett rajta az első vendég. Barna kabátját az idő sara – vagy valami egészen más – kopottá és piszkossá tette, cipőinek alaposan kijárt volna egy jó kis bokszolás, rendezetlen szakálla sem tette kifejezetten jóvá állapotát. A középkorú férfi vizenyős szemeivel egy asztalt keresett, pillanatok múlva meg is állapodott az ajtóhoz legközelebbinél, fáradtan lehuppanva az egyik székre. Naruto vigyorogva vette észre a férfit, rögtön oda is kiáltva a feketének, kinek ujjhegyei szinte már érezni vélték a pohár üvegének jellegzetes hűvösségét.

\- Sasuke, munka van, most nem érsz rá iszogatni!

Elvigyorodott, látván, hogy az Uchiha meglehetősen kelletlenül kel fel, nyugodtan odasétálva az öreghez. Amint elhaladt Naruto mellett, az halkan a fülébe súgta.

\- Mellesleg minden elfogyasztott ital beleszámít a költségeidbe.

Hihetetlen elégedettség töltötte el az utolsó mondatnál, érezve, hogy most egy kicsit ő is szivathatja a férfit. Kíváncsian nézett utána, vajon most hogyan fog teljesíteni.

Legszívesebben alaposan homlokon csapta volna magát, belegondolva, hogy vajon miért nem adott a múzsának egy előzetes „kiképzést”. Ugyanis Sasuke megállt a vendég mellett, hangja teljesen monoton volt, unott, tisztán éreztetvén, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy ez egy bár, ami az emberek jókedvéről óhajtott gondoskodni.

\- Mit adhatok?

A kabátos úr meglepődötten nézett fel rá, észrevéve, hogy még sosem látta őt is ezelőtt, magában kissé felháborodva, hogy mégis hogy beszél hozzá, ő ezt itt nem így szokta meg. Már-már panaszkodásra emelte volna a hangját, mikor az oda lépő – pontosabban viharzó – Naruto gyorsan megelőzte.

\- Bocsásson meg neki, még újonc! - nevetett fel idegesen. - Egy pillanat! - Csuklón ragadta Sasukét, és arrébb vonszolta az asztaltól, mérgesen kioktatva a fekete hajút, természetesen olyan halkan, hogy a vendég mindebből ne halljon meg semmit sem. - Mégis mit csinálsz, így nem lehet a vendégekkel bánni! Amikor odaérsz, kedvesen kérdezd meg, mit kérnek, és mosolyogj. Gyerünk, hadd lássak egy mosolyt.

\- Mosolyt – ismételte meg Sasuke. Az Uzumaki egy lesajnáló pillantást vetett rá. 'Még süket is?'

\- Igen, mo-so-lyogj – szótagolta le neki még egyszer, mintha az előtte álló nem is felnőtt, hanem legalább egy óvodás lenne.

Sasuke egy pillanatra csak bámult rá, majd meg is jött hűvös felelete.

\- Nem fogok mo-so-lyog-ni egy vadidegen vénemberre. – Gúnyolódásként azt a bizonyos szót ugyanúgy ejtette ki, mint az imént a szőke. - Különben is, szó se volt arról, hogy én itt fogok dolgozni. Te ihletet kapsz, én emberlétet - ennyi. A pincérkedés nem áll a munkaköri leírásomban.

Egy gyors torokköszörülés után Naruto válaszolt, hiszen oldalra pillantva látta, hogy a vendég már igencsak kezd türelmetlen lenni.

\- Nem megy túl jól az üzlet, örülök, hogy magamat el bírom tartani, nem hogy még téged is. Választhatsz: kint alszol az utcán, vagy megdolgozol a pénzedért, ennyi, ez az emberléttel jár. - Felsóhajtott, amint egy újabb ember lépett be a bárba, az utolsó mondatokat gyorsan elhadarva. - Jó, akkor nem kell mosolyognod, csak legyél kedvesebb, oké? Hajrá.

Egy ideig némán néztek egymásra, beleveszve a másik tekintetébe. Sasuke fordult el előbb, egy szó nélkül visszasétálva a várakozó öregúrhoz, megpróbálkozva egy mosolyféleséggel.

\- Elnézést kérek az előbbiért. Tehát, mit hozhatok?

A szőke elégedetten bólintott egyet, észrevéve, hogy lám-lám, az Uchihának milyen jól is tud állni egy mosoly.

* * *

Sasuke legszívesebben már rég apró cafatokra tépte volna az összes itallapot, amiket újra és újra kénytelen volt átnyújtani a vendégeknek, hogy aztán már fordulhasson is a következő. De miután már Naruto kétszer kapta el, hogy ne morgolódjon a vendégekkel, belátta, hogy csak önmagát tünteti fel gyerekes színben, ha továbbra is ellenkezik.

Ennek ellenére csak nagyon nehezen tudott elnyomni egy fogcsikorgatást, mikor arcára ismét mosolyt erőltetve volt kénytelen átnyújtani a pohár brandyt a már negyedjére rendelő asszonynak. A középkorú hölgy ráncos orcáján két jól látható folt piroslott, akárcsak a dundi orrán, ráadásul már hosszú ideje méregette Sasukét „bájos” mosollyal az arcán. Körülbelül, mint amikor az idős nénikék egy pár hónapos babára néznek, a fekete hajú szinte várta, mikor kezd el gagyogni neki. Őszintén remélte, hogy az asszony hamarosan annyira illuminált állapotba kerül, hogy Naruto kitessékeli majd a helyiségből. Egyelőre azonban az csak csendesen mosolygott élénkpirosra rúzsozott szájával, és kedveskedőn megsimogatta az ellépni készülő Sasuke karját, aki akaratlanul is megborzongott az érintésre. Sietősen ment vissza a pulthoz, és adta le a következő rendelést Sakurának.

\- Sasuke-kun, nagyon lelkesen dolgozol! – csivitelte a lány, mint minden alkalommal, amikor csak beszélhetett a fiúval. – Nem kérsz esetleg mégis abból a koktélból? Naruto úgysem figyel most.

Ami azt illeti, igencsak jól esett volna az a koktél. És, ahogy Sakura is mondta, Naruto már jó ideje le sem bagózta őket. Egészen pontosan, mióta egy dinnyemellű nő lépett be a bárba. Otthonosan vetette le magát az egyik asztal elé, háta mögé söpörve két copfba fogott szőke haját, és Naruto, amint meglátta őt, szélesen elvigyorodva rohant is a nőhöz egy üveg szakéval. Ahogy azt Sasuke Sakurától megtudta, a hölgy neve Tsunade, és a törzsvendégek közé tartozott. Ezen kívül nagy barátságban volt Narutóval – nyilván ez magyarázza, hogy a szőke azóta fel sem kelt Tsunade asztala mellől, csak lelkesen cseverészett vele, ezzel minden munkát a két hátramaradt alkalmazottra zúdítva. Többek között ez is oka volt annak, miért volt az Uchiha már torkig az egész helyzettel. Délután háromig semmi gond nem volt, de utána fokozatosan nőtt a betérő vendégek száma. Ebben valószínűleg az is közre játszhatott, hogy péntek lévén mindenki aznap akart kirúgni a hámból – és ha már eljöttek, nem elégedtek meg pusztán egy pohárka itallal. Mivel alapvetően nem voltak sokan, és most már Sasukét is itt tudhatta, Naruto szemlátomást nyugodt szívvel vonta ki magát a munkából, a fekete bosszúságára. Hisz nem hogy a vásárlásból és városnézésből nem lett semmi, de az egész nap dolgoznia kellett. Csoda, ha már pattanásig feszültek az idegei?

Tényleg jó lett volna egy nyugtató koktéllal levezetni az idegességét. De sajnos, a rossz hangulatát nem csak a munka okozta. Nem, ez rózsahajú lány éppen úgy szerepet játszott benne. Eleinte persze élvezettel fogadta a flörtölgetési kísérleteit, és az időnként megadott ellenállhatatlan mosolyával megadta a kellő bíztatást a folytatáshoz. Természetesen tanult az előző, kellemetlen esetből, és nem szándékozott még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát elkövetni – de Naruto tekintete és arckifejezése már az első pillanatban szemet szúrt neki. Eléggé egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy Sakura tetszik neki, és a munkába fogást, valamit a férfiúi erényeit sértő megjegyzést – Kidobta az asszony? _Kidobta az asszony?!_ – Sasuke csak úgy tudta kellően megtorolni, hogy nyíltan flörtölgetett a Haruno lánnyal. Természetesen nem okozott problémát teljesen a bűvkörébe vonni a hölgyeményt, s úgy gondolta, a lány még jó szolgálatot fog tenni, ha épp Naruto bosszantásával akarja levezetni a feszültségét.

A nap folyamán azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez a „kapcsolat” több kárt hoz, mint hasznot. Már az első pár óra után a háta közepére kívánta a csacsogó fruskát, és most még ráadásul Naruto sem figyeli őket! Így, hogy nincs meg a „közönség”, akinek az egész előadás szól, szívesen lekoptatta volna Sakurát, de az a korábbi kedves viselkedése miatt szemlátomást elkönyvelte magában, hogy bejön a fiúnak, és szó szerint levakarhatatlanná tette magát. Egy közös koktélozgatás minden bizonnyal csak erősítette volna elképzelését, így Sasuke nehezen, és még bosszúsabban, de lemondott az italáról.

\- Kösz, nem kell – hárította el az ajánlatot. Szívét nem hatotta meg különösebben Sakura lekonyuló szája, és csalódottan csillanó szeme.

Az elmúlt pár alkalommal kifejezetten ingerlékennyé tette, amikor látott egy kezet pincérért a magasba lendülni, de most megkönnyebbülten hagyta magára a lányt, hogy a vendéghez siessen.

Rossz kedve volt. Nagyon rossz. Az Istenért, ő mégis csak egy múzsa! Soha egyetlen ügyfele nem -kényszerítette még munkára, és nem állt szándékában most elkezdeni a jótékonykodást. Az egész helyet visszataszítónak találta, úgy, ahogy van, minden benne lévővel együtt. Mert hát kik járnak ide? A vénemberek, hogy részegre igyák magukat, a szerelmi bánatban szenvedő férjek, hogy alkoholba fojtsák bánatukat. Amerre nézett, a teremben jó pár asztal magányosan álldogált, mégis olyan füstfelhő töltötte el a levegőt, mintha az egész bár tömve lenne. Öt rossz arcú férfi összetolt két asztalt, és időnként felhangzó böfögéstől kísérve pókereztek. Sasuke egyszerűen fel nem foghatta, hogyan tudott ebből a környezetből egy írópalánta kikeveredni. Undorodott mindentől; a büdös alkohol- és cigarettaszagtól, ami csikarta az orrát, a sarkokból duruzsoló, jellegzetes bárzenétől, a pöfékelő asszonyoktól és horkantva nevető férfiaktól… mindentől. Az egész nap visszanyomott feszültség kezdte kikezdeni az idegeit, s ez minden bizonnyal látszódhatott rajta, mert amikor egy újabb vendég lépett be, friss levegőt hozva magával a kinyílt ajtón át, Sakura csak egyetlen pillantást vetett a fekete hajúra, aztán lerakta a kezében tartott poharakat. Azok némán kiáltottak a tisztító rongyért, de a lány csak elszánt arccal lépett ki a pult mögül.

\- Most már aztán igazán itt az ideje, hogy elrángassuk onnan Narutót! – morogta egészen mély hangon, hogy Sasuke szinte már látta maga előtt, ahogy a másik fülét megcsípve rángatja el Tsunade mellől.

Sem szóval, sem bólintással nem reagált, de magában határozottan kellemesebben mormogott valami. Némán figyelte, ahogy Sakura odasétál a szemközt lévő asztalhoz, majd miután elnézést kérő mosolyt villant a szőke hölgyre, megragadja Naruto karját, szó szerint felrántja a székről, és a pult felé húzogatja.

\- Sa-Sakura-chan, mi ütött beléd? – replikázott a fiú, de elhallgatott, amikor pillantása találkozott a múzsáéval. A nap során tüntetőn nem néztek egymásra, vagy ha mégis kénytelenek voltak, akkor is a lehető legrövidebbre fogták a kontaktust. Naruto most sem tett másként: egy pillanatra durcás képet vágott, aztán valamivel oldottabb ábrázattal fordult Sakura felé, de az csak egy tálcát nyomott a kezébe.

\- Te vagy a főnök, de attól még nem állhatsz le egész nap trécselni! – szidta le komolyan Sakura. – Szegény Sasuke-kun már mióta egyedül dolgozik!

A „szegény Sasuke-kun” hallatán Naruto villámló tekintetet lőtt a nevezettre, de az már túl feszült volt ahhoz, hogy magára vegye. Egy alig hallható „hn”-nel letudta a dolgot, aztán felkapott egyet a whiskyvel töltött poharak közül, aztán tálcára rakta, és a terem másik végében lévő asztal felé indult vele. Még hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Sakura útnak indítja a szőkét is, de nem fordult hátra, hogy leellenőrizze.

’Tulajdonképpen örülnöm kéne, hisz én akartam változást’ gondolta magában, miközben mosolyt erőltetve magára letette az italt az asztalra, és kedvesnek szánt hangon kívánt egészséget az elfogyasztásához. ’Eddig minden ügyfelem teljesen egyforma, és szinte már kiszámítható volt – Narutót viszont nem fenyegeti ez a veszély.’ Bár erős túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy jól szórakozott az ideiglenes kapcsolatuk első napján, azért azt el kellett ismernie, hogy jobb volt, mintha lábát lóbálva üldögélt volna a szobájában. És legalább alkalma volt az „eredeti környezetében” megfigyelni az „áldozatát”.

De azért jó volt látni, hogy az idő előrehaladtával a kevéske, ám annál alkoholistább vendégek száma fogyatkozni kezdett, s nem tudott visszaszorítani egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, amikor Sakura az órára nézve kihúzta magát, és határozottan lépett a terem közepébe.

\- Záróra! – zengte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, s az ott maradt néhány félrészeg ember csalódott morgással állt fel az asztala mellől. Beletelt pár percbe, míg végre kiürült a bár, s a hirtelen beálló csendet már csak olyan apró zajok töltötték ki, mint a lámpa alig hallgató zúgása, vagy a padló nyikorgása.

\- Pfű! – sóhajtott fel Naruto a homlokát törölve, miközben szétvetett lábbakkal elterült az egyik széken. – Elfáradtam.

\- Te csak ne sóhajtozz, hisz jó pár órára kivontad magad a munkából! – hordta le azon nyomban Sakura. Sasuke nem szólalt meg, de magában teljesen egyet értett vele; és abban is biztos volt, hogy ha ő jegyezte volna ezt meg, nem csak egy durcás pillantást zsebelhetett volna be.

Végül a lánynak sikerült rávennie főnökét, hogy felemelje a hátsóját, és Sasukéval visszapakolják a székeket, míg ő az asztalokat törölte le, és felseperte a padlót. Alig húsz perc múlva a helyiség már pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a kora reggeli órákban.

\- Akkor, én mentem – szólt Sakura, miközben leakasztotta a kabátját a fogasról. Már az ajtónál állt, mikor visszafordult, és kipirulva hajolt kissé előre. – Viszlát, Sasuke-kun! – Aztán észrevehette a fekete mellett álldogáló Narutót is, mert kevésbé lelkes hangon, de hozzá tette: – Naruto…

\- Jó éjt, Sakura-chan, vigyázz magadra! – integetett vidáman a szőke, és szemlátomást egyáltalán nem vette észre a két köszönés közötti különbséget. Sasuke maga nem reagált semmit, csak halkan hümmögött egyet. Sakura végül még egyszer rájuk mosolygott, aztán kilépett az ajtón, ami halkan csukódott be mögötte, hűvös esti levegőt fújva a bent lévőkre.

A kiüresedett termet egyszerre néma csönd töltötte meg. Sasuke és Naruto egymás mellett álltak, a csukott ajtót szemlélve, és a feszült csönd lassan, de biztosan vált egyre zavartabbá. Sasuke, a másikkal mit sem foglalkozva, a nyakához nyúlt, és laza mozdulattal oldotta ki az azt régóta fojtogató nyakkendőt, majd kihúzta a gallér alól, és a nadrágja zsebébe mélyesztette. Még kettőt kipattintott a szoros, fehér ing gombjai közül, aztán kezei követték a nyakkendőt, szemei pedig Narutóra vándoroltak – az megérezhette a pillantását, mert égkék szemei hirtelen a feketékbe fordultak.

\- Akkor elkezdjük az írást? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben ugyanazzal a kifejezéssel meredt a szemeibe. Sasuke magában értékelte, hogy a srácnak tényleg ennyire fontos az írás, de alapvető természete nem engedte, hogy egy egyszerű rábólintással válaszoljon.

\- Hogyan képzelted? Hogy majd mögéd állok, és diktálom, mit gépelj? – Ő is érezte, hogy a hangja gunyoros, de mint ahogy máskor, most sem érdekelte különösebben. Mivel azonban meglehetősen fáradtnak érezte magát, egy halk sóhajjal mondott le a további csipkelődésről. – Felőlem akkor írsz, amikor akarsz. Csak annyi kell, hogy a közeledben legyek.

\- Jól van, na, mintha tudnám, hogyan működik ez! – vágta rá pár pillanattal később Naruto, de aztán, mintha csak magában számolt volna, hirtelen kisimultak az arcvonásai. – Akkor menjünk fel.

Sasuke egy ideig csak figyelte, ahogy a másik a lépcsőfeljáróhoz megy, majd felfelé kezd lépkedni rajta, de csak mikor a szőke üstök eltűnt a látóteréből, jött rá, hogy követnie kéne. Zsebre dugott kézzel, abszolút ráérősen követte, s mire beért a fiú szobájába, az már be is kapcsolta a laptopját.

Mennyi minden változott meg az évek alatt! Sasuke emlékezett, milyen volt, amikor az ügyfelei még kézzel, vagy a fokozatosan elterjedő írógépekkel babrálgattak. Neki, múzsaként, volt alkalma megélni a világ fejlődését, mégis ámulatba ejtette időnként, milyen hasznos dolgok születtek. Ahogy elsétált Naruto mellett, csak egyetlen pillantást vetett a képernyőre, mely éppen az „Üdvözöljük” feliratot írta ki. Nem szólt semmit, csak automatikusan helyet foglalt Naruto ágyán, két mozdulattal lerúgta magáról a cipőjét, aztán elfeküdt a puha ágyneműn, s kezeit a feje alá téve szegezte tekintetét a plafonnak.

A laptop hirtelen furcsa hangot adott ki. Oldalra pillantott, s látta, hogy Naruto épp megnyit egy szövegfájlt. A fiú le sem tagadhatta volna, mennyire izgatott: vállai, kezei valósággal remegtek, miközben kitartóan szegezte kék szemeit a képernyőre. Sasuke csak halványan elmosolyodott a látványra, aztán elfordult, s lehunyta a szemeit; a jól ismert kopogás hamarosan megtöltötte a szoba csendjét, furcsa, ám mégis dallamos muzsikaként kúszva be a múzsa füleibe.

* * *

Egészen... hihetetlen, csodálatos érzés volt. Naruto számtalanszor írt már történeteket, fülét betöltötte a billentyűk leütődésének hangja, de ezúttal mégis egészen más volt. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy csónakban írna éppen, miközben viszi magával a folyó, ő pedig csak sodródik az árral. Boldogan hagyta, hogy az Ihlet belészálljon, ellepje a tudata minden egyes apró darabkáját, megtöltve a szívét azzal a felemelő érzéssel, amire mindig is vágyott. Talán utoljára évekkel ezelőtt, az első alkotásánál érzett ilyen mértékű izgatottságot, ahogy alig várja, mi történik, ha bizonyos szavakat leír, mondatokká, bekezdésekké formálva őket. Ujjai sebesebbnek tűntek az agyában cikázó villámoknál is, egészen természetfelettinek hatott; persze, hogy ne lett volna az, miközben egy múzsa feküdt mellette az ágyán, áramoltatva belé az éltető erőt. Ezekben a pillanatokban a Sasuke iránti hála is eltöltötte, s szinte már gyengéden pillantott volna rá, ha képes lett volna elfordítani tekintetét a monitorról. Új kalandok fogantak meg benne, s ő vigyázott rájuk, óvta útjukat minden egyes leírt sorban, mint egy anya a gyermekét. Cseppet sem volt nehéz a megszülésük, alig gondolkodott el a következő eseményen, a szereplők egyetlen ütésétől életre keltek, vidáman mosolyogva rá. Észre sem vette, a saját szája mikor görbült ugyanúgy mosolyra; és ezúttal nem a szokásos vigyora úszott fel kipirult arcára, ez a reakció sokkal nyugodtabbnak és kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tetszett. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy minden rendben lesz, ez lesz az a mű, amivel sikerül kitörnie a középszerű írópalánták börtönéből. 'Szabad vagyok.'

\- Usuratonkachi, holnap meddig van nyitva a bár? - Nem repedt szét álomvilágának üvege, ám egy hosszú karcolást sikeresen ejtett rajta Sasuke mondata.

\- Nem látod, hogy most nem érek rá? - morogta mérgesen, nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy megzavarják a Nagy Mű alkotása közben. Ám kivételesen használva a józan eszét rájött, hogy az Uchiha úgysem hagyná addig békén, amíg nem felel a kérdésére, így kapkodva vetette oda a választ. - Holnap szabadnap van.

\- Remek – mondta Sasuke, s a kényelmesebb fekvés érdekében nyaka alá rakta kezeit, felhúzta az egyik lábát, bámulva a fehérre festett, kissé már málladozó plafont. Tényleg nem egy luxuslakás. - Akkor eljössz velem vásárolni ruhákat. Vagy odaadod rá a pénzt, és majd én megveszem.

\- Nem adok pénzt, annyira nem bízok meg benned – felelte Naruto, egy pillanatra sem nézve fel laptopjáról, kék szemeiben enyhén tükröződött a monitor fénye. - Inkább elmegyek – jelentette ki, bele sem gondolva, mit is mondott az imént. Ám az Uchiha pontosan tisztában volt vele, alaposan megjegyezte, és esze ágában sem volt kihagyni egy arrogáns félmosolyt.

Egy-két óráig egy szó sem esett köztük, a szőke újfent beletemetkezett az írásba. Az idő múltával egyre jobban kezdett apadni az Ihlet forrása, az utolsó pár percben még erővel kényszerítette magát a fejezet befejező mondatainak elkészítésére, majd vége lett a varázsnak. Csalódottan felsóhajtott, a „Mentés” ikonra kattintva tekintette befejezettnek a mai munkát, csalódottságát rögtön elégedettség váltotta fel – olyan, amit már jó ideje nem tapasztalt. Miután kikapcsolta a számítógépet és becsukta, megropogtatta ujjait, szinte fel sem véve az azokat sajgató fájdalmat. Csak az volt a lényeg, hogy a múzsa tényleg igazat beszélt, és az ő segítségével a csúcsra fog törni. Többé senki sem fogja visszautasítani Uzumaki Narutót, sorban fognak állni, hogy az ő könyvét adhassák ki! Az emberek csak azért fognak betérni egy könyvesboltba, hogy az ő nevével fémjelzett köteteket vehessék meg, hogy aztán otthon elolvasva a művet magával ragadja őket a Naruto által alkotott birodalom, igazságokat tárjanak fel, olvasván megdobogtassa a szívüket, és érzések milliárdjai öntsék el őket.

Lassan felállt a székéből, hogy lábait is kissé megdolgoztassa. Hirtelen elpirult, amint az ágyán fekvő múzsára pillantott.

Kezdte érteni, hogy miért fogyott el az Ihlet tündérpora előbb-utóbb. Sasuke az oldalán feküdt, és láthatóan őt az álom birodalma ragadta el, kérlelhetetlenül, miközben Naruto a sajátjával volt elfoglalva. Egészen másmilyen volt így; fekete tincsei az arca nagy részét beborították, ám a kissé széttárt ajkakat tökéletesen szabadon hagyták, a szőke hallotta a másik halk szuszogását.

Izmai maguktól mozdultak meg, ahogy barna ujjaival közeledni kezdett azokhoz a bizonyára selymes hajtincsekhez, néha tétován lejjebb ereszkedve, hogy inkább a szemhéjjal letakart őrjítően fekete szemeket érintsék-e meg előbb.

Gyorsan kapcsolt, és elrántotta a kezét, mielőtt valami őrültséget csinált volna. Nem értette magát, hogy miért tette ezt, de betudta a nap, és úgy általában, az utóbbi idő furcsaságainak – hiszen nem mindenkihez érkezik egy múzsa, kötnek egyezséget, és töltik el veszekedéssel majdnem az egész napot. A nemrégi emelkedett hangulata kezdett alászállni a fáradtság mezejére, egyre sűrűbben pislogott, hátha ezzel is ébren tudja tartani magát.

Megfordult, előkapta a szekrényéből pizsamáját és egy új alsógatyát, a fürdőszobához lépdelve „zsákmányával”. Enyhe késztetést érzett, hogy a nap folyamán utoljára ismét megnézhesse az alvó Uchihát, de letett szándékáról, finoman csukva be maga mögött a fürdő ajtaját.

'Holnap nem lesz ilyen, akkor is fel fogom ébreszteni.' gondolta a zuhanyfülkében állva, felkészülve rá, hogy ezt az éjszakát kivételesen ő töltse el a vendégszobában.


	3. Vásárlás / Feszültség

_IKI ISOIDE SHIBORITOTTE_

Sasuke szemei úgy pattantak fel, mintha áram csapott volna belé; egész teste megrándult, miközben feje felemelkedett a párnáról, s bár még bágyadt köd ölelte körül az elméjét, mégis azonnal keresni kezdte a hirtelen rátörő hang forrását.

_MOTSURERU ASHI DAKEDO MAE YORI ZUTTO SOU TOOKU HE_

A vadállati hörgés és ordibálás keveréke megtöltötte a szobát, s ezzel együtt a fogcsikorgató múzsa fülét is, hogy annak álma még csak töredékekben se maradjon meg a fejében. Sasuke erősen pislogott egyet, hátha csak a hasogató fejfájás miatt képzeli az embertelen kiabálást, de mivel az nem szűnt meg, éjfekete szemei gyilkos tekintettel kezdték keresni a hang forrását. 

_UBAITOTTE TSUKANDATTE_

’Mi a jó franc ez?!’ kérdezte magától, miközben az ismeretlen férfihang tovább táncolt az idegein, ezzel szenvedő, s egyben vérszomjas kifejezést csalva a sápadtfehér arcra. Az Uchiha hosszan meredt a nem sokkal előtte üvöltő, villódzó és rezgő készülékre, azon tanakodva, vajon egy jól irányított ökölcsapással törje össze, a földhöz vágva szedje darabokra, vagy pusztán üssön rá keményen. Végül csak vett egy mély sóhajt, s a bosszantó telefon után nyúlt, hogy valahogy elhallgattassa.

_KIMI JANAI NARA IMI WA NAI NO SA_

\- Hogy a jó édes… - morogta most már hangosan, ahogy felpattintva a mobil tetejét nyomogatni kezdte a gombokat, de az csak bömbölt tovább kibírhatatlanul.

_DAKARA MOTTO_

Pötyögés.

_MOTTO_

Pötyögés.

_MOTTO_

’Még egy szó, és komolyan földhöz vágom!’ üvöltötte magában Sasuke a fülében doboló vérrel, miközben veszettül nyomogatta a gombokat.

_HARUKA…_

A néma csend hirtelen szinte keresztülvágta a szobát, hogy Sasuke még a saját szapora szuszogását, és a dübörgő szívverését is tisztán hallotta. Az előbbi ricsaj után az ágy legapróbb rezzenése is hangos zajnak tűnt, és a fekete hajú meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy idegen ágyon ül, idegen szobában. Mélyen beszívta, s lassan kiengedte a levegőt, hogy valamiképp túltegye magát a sokkoló ébresztőn, majd megfordulva az ágyban letette lábát a hűvös padlóra, s újra körülnézett.

’Persze… Naruto szobája’ jött rá azonnal, amint teljesen felszállt az elméjét borító köd. Vetett egy undorodó pillantást a kezében tartott mobiltelefonra, aztán cseppet sem finoman az ágy másik végébe hajította. ’Az az usuratonkachi képes minden reggel ezt hallgatni?’ Költői kérdésére persze nem kapott választ, de őszintén remélte, hogy neki többé nem kell végigszenvednie ezt a „lágy, reggeli ébresztőt”. Lustán kihúzta magát, ezzel megroppantva tagjait, majd a nyakát dörzsölve felállt, és megvakarta a fejét. Először nem értette, miért van rajta a kigombolt ing, és a fekete nadrág, de egy pillanat múlva már eszében volt a tegnapi nap: Hogy az idióta munkába fogta… A másik idegesítő liba… Aztán Naruto feljött írni, ő pedig ledőlt…

’De hol van _ő_?’ Nézett körbe, annak ellenére, hogy teljesen egyértelmű volt; a fiú nincs a szobában. ’Elaludtam volna?’ Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ilyen túl gyakran előfordult volna. Amikor emberként élt, szerette kihasználni létének minden pillanatát, és nem alvásra pazarolni azt. Ha Narutónak mégiscsak sikerült ennyire kifárasztania, az csak azt az állítást támasztja alá, miszerint a szőke egy igazi, fárasztó bolond. ’Nos, ha nem itt aludt, akkor csak az én szobámban lehet…’ állapította meg a fekete hajú, miközben már lépett is a fürdőszoba felé.

Oda beérve nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vessen gyorsan egy futó pillantást a tükörbe – a haját kissé elaludta, szemei még számára is hidegen meredtek a tükörképére, s egész arcán látszott a nem túl finom ébresztő nyoma. Sasuke egy sóhajjal lépett a csap elé, s hideg vizet fröcskölt párszor az arcába, majd némi tapogatózás után megtalálta a törülközőt, s beletemette az arcát. Miután felfrissült, pásztázó szemekkel nézett szét - ajka elégedett mosolyra húzódott, ahogy az egyik polcon két fogkefét – egy narancssárgát, és egy bontatlant – talált egy pohárban. Teljes természetességgel szabadította meg a bontatlant csomagolásától, hogy egy pillanattal később a mentolos krémet rányomva fogat mosson, majd miután végzett, pár laza mozdulattal elrendezte éjszakánál is feketébb tincseit. Mikor újra a tükörbe nézett, arcán a szokott semmitmondó kifejezés ült, de egyébként teljesen rendben volt - egyedül a mellkasát csúfította pár furcsa minta, ahol az éjszaka folyamán az ing gombjai belemélyedtek a bőrébe.

Önmagával elégedetten sétált át a fürdő másik végébe, majd a legkisebb habozás nélkül nyomta le a hűvös kilincset, s lépett be az eredetileg neki kijáró vendégszobába.

Pillantása azonnal az ágy felé fordult - nem csoda, hisz az ablakon besütő napfénytől a csak még inkább aranyló szőke üstök csak úgy vonzotta magához a tekintetet. Sasuke, bár az övéhez hasonló durva ébresztőt szánt a megélt „kellemes percek” okozójának, akaratlanul is nesztelenül közeledett az alvó férfi felé, szemeit hosszan rajta tartva a teljes békességben pihenő arcon. Naruto a hátán feküdt, lábait egészen furcsa pózba széttéve, s takaróját már szinte teljesen lerúgta magáról. Kék pizsamájának felsője igencsak felcsúszott a vélhetően sok forgolódás közepette, ezzel a fekete szemek elé tárva gazdájuk finoman izmos, barna hasát, s egy kicsit a halk szuszogás közepette fel-le járó mellkasból. Tekintete mégsem ezeken a területeken időzött sokáig, inkább az enyhén kipirult arcon, az időnként megrezdülő szempillákon, a kócosan szálló szőke tincseken. Sasuke megrezzent, ahogy Naruto hirtelen érthetetlen motyogástól kísérve oldalra fordult, és átkarolta a párnát, ezzel még több nyállal árasztva el annak huzatát.

Pár pillanatig biztosan állt ott, míg a gondolatok lassan visszamásztak a fejébe. Tipikus félmosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira, ahogy arra gondolt, hogyan is ébreszthetné fel a másikat kellőképpen megköszönve a korábbiakat…

… De mielőtt tervét valóra válthatta volna, a hihetetlenül kék szemek hirtelen felnyíltak, s álmos bambultsággal meredtek az előtte lévő fekete nadrágra. Sajnos meglepően hamar tudatosult a fiúban, hogy mit lát, mert az égszínű pillantás azonnal Sasuke arcára villant, ahogy a szőke hangos kiáltással felült, majd rögtön hátrált, s aztán dühtől kipirulva mutogatott a teljes nyugalommal álló Uchihára.

\- T-Teme! – Hiába ébredt még csak az imént, Naruto hangja ugyanúgy csattant, mint bármikor máskor, amikor kiabált. Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de vélhetően azt is csak azért, mert észrevette, mennyire fel van csúszva a pizsamája. Arca egy árnyalattal vörösebb lett, ahogy lejjebb rántotta a felsőt, hogy aztán újra ráförmedjen Sasukéra. – Mégis mit keresel a szobámban?!

A múzsa ajkaira finom félmosoly kúszott fel, miközben kezei a nadrágja zsebeibe csúsztak.

\- Tudtommal ez az _én_ szobám – hívta fel a szőke srác figyelmét a tényekre.

Annak azonban nem nagyon esett le a dolog.

\- He? – Naruto elhallgatott, szemei kikerekedtek, miközben pislogva körbenézett. Először szemmel láthatóan nem értette, mi a helyzet, de aztán eszébe juthatott a tegnap este, mert újra Sasukéra mordult. – Igazán nem kellett volna elaludnod! - Egy cseppet sem törődve a fekete hajúval ugrott ki az ágyból, s tett pár lépést, miközben szabad jobbjával a hajába túrt – semmi eredménnyel, persze: az csak még kócosabban állt, mind eddig. Utána újra Sasukéra mutogatott, mintha az valami bűncselekményt követett volna el. – Úgy írtam volna még… Erre te… Nem lesz még egyszer ilyen, felébresztelek, és kész.

Sasuke ujjai megrándultak, de ezt jótékonyan elrejtette a zsebe mélye. Nem szándékozott kitárgyalni tegnapi elalvásának mibenlétét, úgyhogy jobbnak látta lecsapni a felkínálkozó témára.

\- Ha már az ébresztésnél tartunk – kezdte hűvös hangon, kemény pillantását Narutóra szegezve -, csak még egyszer halljam meg azt a borzalmas üvöltést, és garantálom, hogy többé nem lesz telefonod.

Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy tudja Naruto minden reggel ezzel kezdeni a napját. ’Ez a zenének csúfolt valami nem okoz maradandó károsodást az agyban?’

Persze a kérdést azonnal meg tudta válaszolni – elég volt csak ránéznie az újra mérgesen fújtató szőkére.

\- Nem az én hibám, hogy az én szobámban aludtál el. Nehezen kelő típus vagyok, feltűnő csengőhang kell… - ’Feltűnő, aha’ gondolta fanyarul Sasuke. ’Inkább nevezném kiborítónak. De az legalább biztos, hogy erre még a holtak is felkelnek…’ – Különben is, mi bajod vele, ez az egyik kedvenc számom.

Bár az Uchihát erősen bökdösni kezdte a kétely belülről, hogy semmi jó regényre nem számíthat egy ilyenfajta „zenét” kedvelő írótól… De végül úgy döntött, nem fárasztja ezzel magát ilyen kora reggel. Egy halk „hn”-t követően lehunyta a szemeit, s pár pillanatig néma csend töltötte meg a szobát – kivételesen még Naruto sem kezdett el fecsegni. De aztán Sasuke úgy látta, ideje kipenderíteni a kölyköt a szobájából.

\- Mindenesetre teperedj le az ágyamról, és cseréld ki az ágyneműimet – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben szemeit az ágy előtt lévő Narutóra szegezte. – Nem fogok a nyáladdal átáztatott plédre feküdni.

\- Nem te mondtad az előbb, hogy ez a _te_ szobád? – kérdezte szinte már élvezkedő hangon Naruto, alaposan megnyomva a „te” szót, miközben arcán sunyi, ám annál önelégültebb vigyor terült szét. – Cseréld ki magad.

Sasuke szemei elsötétültek, de a szőke mintha fel sem vette volna. Sőt, simán kinézhető belőle, hogy észre sem vette a rejtett mimikai célzást. Aztán mielőtt a múzsa akár egy szót is szólhatott volna, az Uzumaki már át is trappolt a szobán, vidoran lépve be a fürdőbe. Sasukénak épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy egyet pislantson, és arra kellett rájönnie, hogy csúnyán faképnél hagyták.

’Mi a fene?’ gondolta az Uchiha, miközben hosszan meredt a csukott fürdőszobaajtóra, ami mögött a szőke üstök eltűnt pár pillanattal ezelőtt. Nem volt ehhez hozzászokva, egyáltalán nem. _Mindig_ ő tett pontot egy beszélgetés végére, _ő_ volt az, aki szavaival kordában tartott másokat, és _ő_ érvényesítette rendre az akaratát. Akkor hogy jön ahhoz egy kölyök, akit még csak egy napja ismer, hogy így faképnél hagyja?

’Úgy látszik, Uzumaki Narutónál hozzá kell szoknom a meglepetésekhez” állapította meg halvány mosollyal az arcán Sasuke, amin egy pillanattal később még ő maga is meglepődött. Megrázta a fejét, hogy ezzel kiverje belőle az érthetetlen, és még ostobább gondolatokat, majd megfordulva az ágyra szegezte tekintetét. A párnát és a plédet több fehéres folt díszítette, hűen mutatva legutóbbi gazdájuk szájnedveinek jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét. Sasuke érezte, hogy vonásai fintorrá akarnak torzulni, de büszkesége nem engedte, hogy ilyesmi kifejezést öltsön magára – pusztán a szája és a szeme sarka rándult meg feszülten időnként, miközben gyors mozdulatokkal lehámozta a huzatot a párnáról, majd két végénél fogva felrántotta a plédet, és átment vele a fürdőbe. Nem is nagyon kellett körülnéznie: a zuhanyzó mögötti sarokban állt egy nagy lavór, benne egy halom mosatlannal. Gyorsan ledobta a tetejére a mihamarabbi tisztításra vágyó anyagokat, majd visszasétált a szobájába.

Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után felgyűrte fehér ingének ujját, és a kissé megfeszítve izmait, felnyitotta az ágyat. Egy pillanatra alig látható por lengte be a helységet, de Sasuke egy fújással elhesegette maga elől a lebegő szemcsék nagy részét. Elgondolásában nem kellett csalódnia; az ágy tartójában egymásra hajtogatva pihentek az ágyneműk és huzatok - meglehetősen porosan, hisz gazdájuk nyilván nem gyakran vette őket igénybe. Sajnos a legtöbb eléggé rikító színekben pompázott, noha valószínűleg már így is koptak eredeti színükből, hogy Sasuke nem is akart belegondolni, milyenek voltak új korukban. Már kezdett aggódni, hogy a végén a csupasz pléddel kell takaróznia, de végül az egyik sarokban megakadt a szeme egy meglehetősen ronda, de a célnak megfelelő, szürke-fekete ágyneműn és hozzávaló párnahuzaton, valamint egy sárgásra mosott pléden.

Nem tartott sokáig újra megágyaznia, de szoba kissé még fülledt levegője és a munka azért megtette hatását, mert a múzsa érezte, hogy teste felmelegszik. Fanyalogva nézett végig magán, és már egy teljes napja viselt öltözetén. Ez tarthatatlan! Százkettő éve, hogy ezzel a „munkával” tölti a napjait, de egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni, ebből hány alkalmat töltött el ugyanabban a ruhában. Hiúság, vagy nem, nem szándékozott most elkezdeni változtatni a jól bevált szokásain.

Sebes léptekkel ment a szoba ajtajához, és alig nyomta le a kilincset, hallotta, hogy pár méterre tőle ugyanezt teszik. Amint kilépett az ajtón, az oldalára nézett, s tekintete azonnal egy őrá tekintő kék szempárral akadt össze. Nem adott időt a másiknak, hogy bármit is mondjon, helyette határozottan lépett elé, hogy komolyan, és parancsolóan nézhessen a szemeibe.

\- Menjünk a városba.

Irigyelte a szőkét. Az most egy könnyű, világoskék inget viselt, tiszta nadrággal, és szinte már valami friss illat lengte körül. „Csak _szinte_ …?” Sasuke akaratlanul is mélyebbet szippantott a levegőbe, s meg kellett állapítania, hogy nem az orra csal: Naruto tényleg egészen kellemes illatot árasztott magából. A ruhája, a bőre, még az az aranyló haja is…

\- Men… - A múzsa egészen elkalandozott, így a másik hangjának hallatán kissé nehezen zökkent vissza. Hátrébb lépett, épp abban a pillanatban, hogy Naruto gyomra éhesen kordult meg. – De előtte reggelizzünk. - Mintha mi sem történt volna, a szőke a lépcső felé sietett, de közben még hátraszólt Sasukénak. –Általában egy közeli kávézóban szoktam reggelizni, klassz hely! Először oda megyünk, aztán gyorsan elintézzük a vásárlást.

\- Kávézó? – ismételte meg lassan Sasuke, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy nem jól hallott. De azért követte a fiút. – Te minden nap egy kávézóban reggelizel? - ’És én még csodálkozom, hogy úgy fel van pörögve, ahogy…’ morogta magában, miközben szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Aztán hirtelen egy kérdés fogant meg az agyában, s abban a pillanatban a szájára is szökött. – Tudsz egyáltalán főzni, dobe?

Már akkor tudta a választ, amikor Naruto leérve a földszintre megrezzent, és hátrakapta a fejét az őt követő alakra.

\- Férfi vagyok, azoknak nem muszáj főzniük! – Hiába mondta ezt, arcán azért halvány pír futott végig. – Instant ramen készítésében szakértő vagyok, és nekem ennyi is elég. – A barna torkon jól láthatóan nyelés futott végig, aztán Naruto újra morogni kezdett, talán ezzel ellensúlyozva zavartságát. – Akkor most megyünk, vagy sem? Mehetek egyedül is, de akkor olyan ruhákban fogsz járni, ami nekem tetszik.

Sasukénak le sem kellett hunynia a szemét, máris látta magát rikító narancssárga együttesben végigmasírozni a lakásban. A látvány annyira sokkoló volt, hogy azonnal mély levegőt vett, s mozgásra bírta megdermedt tagjait. ’Na ilyet SOHA!’

Különben meg… ő is éhes volt. Persze pár órát még simán kibírt volna, de minek kímélje magát, ha egyszer úgyis minden a felvágott nyelvű Naruto számláját terheli? Úgyhogy csak bólintott egyet, mire a szőke elégedett vigyort villantott rá, aztán a fogasokhoz sétált, s leakasztotta a kabátját. Alig öltötte azonban magára a nem túl vastag ruhadarabot, mire megállt mozdulata közben, és zavart-kérdőn nézett Sasukéra.

\- Öhm… Adjak neked…? – Nem kellett befejeznie a kérdést, hogy a fekete hajú megértse. Annak azonban semmi kedve nem volt más, ki tudja mit megjárt holmijában mászkálni.

\- Nem kell. Jó leszek így.

Naruto egy pillanatig kétkedve nézett rá, aztán megvonta a vállát, és a bejárati ajtóhoz lépett, mely bőszen mutatta a „Nyitva” feliratot a benn tartózkodóknak. Ahogy kinyílt az ajtó, és a nem éppen kellemes meleg levegő megtöltötte a termet, Sasuke egy pillanatra megborzongott, és elgondolkodott, nem e kellett volna mégis elfogadnia az ajánlatot… De rögtön meggondolta magát, amint kiértek. Bár a levegő nem volt valami meleg, békésen sütött a Nap az égen, és összességében nem volt hideg. Addig lazán, nevetve is kibírja, amíg bevásárolnak. Úgyhogy csak szó nélkül, zsebre tett kézzel követte a magában vidáman mosolygó Uzumakit.

A kölyök viszont meglehetősen beszédesnek bizonyult. Ha nem tudja biztosan az ellenkezőjét, Sasuke megesküdött volna, hogy indulás előtt a fiú kiszolgálta magát a saját bárjában.

\- Nahát, milyen szép idő van! – mondta Naruto lelkes hangon, miközben az égre emelte tekintetét, és körülnézett. – Nézd, még a Nap is kisütött… Na, megmutatom neked a helyi nevezetességeket, hisz rövid ideig fogsz csak itt maradni, ugyanis se perc alatt leszek majd nagy író. – Válla fölött hátranézve egy széles mosolyt villantott a kifejezéstelen arccal sétáló Sasukéra, aztán tovább csacsogott. – Látod azt az épületet a bal oldalunkon? Az a vegyesbolt, habár én csak rament szoktam venni, így az eladó már ismer. Szintén nagyon kedves, szereti, ha beszélgetnek vele vásárlás közben, szóval ne lepődj meg, ha esetlegesen elkapna. – Már az Uchiha nyelve hegyén volt, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdekli semmilyen eladó, de végül visszanyomta a csípős beszólást. Inkább csak egy halk hümmögéssel reagált, de úgy tűnik, Naruto ezzel is tökéletesen elégedett volt. – És az ott az öreg Tsunade háza; tudod, az a szőke hölgy, akivel tegnap olyan jól elbeszélgettem. Olyan, mintha az anyám lenne… Csak ő többet iszik. De sebaj, mert így legalább nem fogok teljesen tönkremenni. Nem is értem, miért nem sikeres a bár… Tökéletes a vezetése, az italok finomak, Sakura-chan pedig kiválóan teszi a dolgát. Az emberek nem értik meg a bártulajdonosokat, azt gondolják, könnyű az életünk, meg hogy egész nap csak iszogatunk… Pedig keményen kell ám dolgozni, teme, el sem tudod képzelni! – „Nevének” hallatán Sasuke felpillantott az aszfalt monoton bámulásából, de Naruto mintha már nem is neki beszélt volna, csak önmagának. – Szörnyen gyűlölöm a papírmunkát, de apám hagyta rám az üzletet, hát elviselem. És amint híres író leszek, a bár látogatottsága is legalább a duplájára emelkedik, majd meglátod! És itt is vagyunk – tette hozzá vidáman.

Az utolsó kijelentés végre teljesen visszahozta Sasuke figyelmét. Bár fél füllel azért hallgatta a kölyköt, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy valaki így végigcsacsogja az ötperces utat.

Nem kellett különösebb érzék hozzá, hogy megállapíthassa; azért ez egy meglehetősen békés hangulatú kávézó. Belépve kellemes meleg fogadta őket – Naruto azonmód vetkőzni is kezdett -, valamint a rendelő pult, ami mögött két-három hölgy és asszony serénykedett. Sasuke érdeklődve nézett körül, miközben követte Narutót a tisztán fénylő asztalokhoz, és miután a szőke levetette magát az egyik székre, ő is leült elé. A fiú alig rakta le kabátját a szék háttámlájára, máris egy hosszú, sötét hajzuhataggal megáldott lány lépett melléjük, arcán enyhe pírral.

\- Ü-Üdv, Naruto-kun – motyogta halkan a lány, miközben előbb Naruto, majd Sasuke felé is meghajolt. – Jó reggelt, uram. Mit parancsolnak?

Sasuke nem reagált különösebben, tekintetét inkább az asztalon pihenő étlapra fordította, majd a kezébe vette azt, s tanulmányozni kezdte a kínálatot. Közben fél füllel hallgatta, ahogy a fiú visszaköszön a lánynak.

\- Jó reggelt, Hinata-chan! – A múzsa csak egy lapos pillantást vetett felfelé, de ennyi is elég volt, hogy lássa a fiú arcán elterülő, rókához hasonlatos vigyort. Na és persze, az emiatt fülig vörösödő pincérlányt. – Én omlettet kérek, narancslével. És te Sasuke? – fordult a fekete hajú felé. – Válassz valamit.

Az említettnek nem volt ínyére, hogy a másik idiótaként kezeli, de szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot.

\- Fekete kávét kérek – mondta ki azonnal annak a valaminek a nevét, amire már a leginkább szüksége volt. – És… - Hosszan lapozgatta az étlapot, de valahogy semmi olyat nem talált, amit megkívánt volna. Az ember azt hinné, ha egy hónapig nem eszel semmit, utána bármire gusztusod támad, de nem. – Legyen tükörtojás – hajtotta végül össze az étlapot, mikor Naruto már türelmetlenül dobolt ujjaival az asztalon.

\- M-Máris hozom! – mondta gyorsan Hinata, miközben egy utolsó, szégyenlős pillantást vetett a szőke srácra, aztán elfordulva elsietett.

Naruto dolga végzetten dőlt hátra a székében, Sasuke ellenben csak az asztalra támasztotta a könyökét, s miközben arcát szokott módon a tenyerébe fektette, kibámult az asztaluk mellett húzódó ablaksoron. Egy ideig figyelte az ott elsétáló alakokat, aztán szeme sarkából újra a szőkére pillantott; az csukott szemekkel, halvány mosollyal az arcán heverészett még mindig a székében.

’Hosszú hetek lesznek’ állapította meg magában – önmagát is meglepő módon, de – mosolyogva.

* * *

Naruto meglehetősen jól érezte magát, pedig nem, egyáltalán nem indult jól a napja. Nem csak, hogy a vendégszobában kellett aludnia – a saját házában! -, de még egy bizonyos rózsaszín hajú lányról szőtt édes álma után is arra kellett kelnie, hogy egy sápadt arc teríti be a látóterét. Mikor egy pillanatra belepillantott a fekete szemekbe, erőst el kellett gondolkodnia, hogy nem álmodik-e még mindig, de hamar sikerült rájönnie az igazságra, és máris rákiabált. Oké, talán nem kellett volna, de akkor is; komolyan mondta, legközelebb felkelti az elalvó múzsát, és nem fogja azt gondolni, hogy egész elviselhető, amikor alszik...

Beszívta a kávéház kellemes illatát, szinte úgy gondolva rá, mintha nemrég a saját birodalmába léptek volna be. Amióta csak Tokió ezen részébe költözött, nem volt olyan szombat és vasárnap reggel, amit ne itt töltött volna el. A tulajdonos már jól ismerte, néha ki is segítette, hogyha némi anyagi támogatásra szorult, abba bele sem akart gondolni, mennyivel tartozhat már. Sebaj, mosolygott Naruto, a könyvekből kifolyó pénz majd fedezi a kiadásokat, amit csak szükséges. 'De vajon mikor gazdagszom már meg végre?'

Egy pillantást vetett a jól láthatóan unatkozó múzsára, aki éppen az ablakon bámult kifele, nézve az elhaladó embereket, akik közül jó pár nő teljesen elpirult a látványától. Nem értette, mit esznek benne annyira a nők. Jól megnézve egy vele hasonló korú férfit látott, kinek sápadt, egészen fehér bőre tökéletesen kiemelte szénfekete haját és szemeit, az ezüst lánc szinte szikrákat vetett a nyakában. Ha a szőke nem férfinak született volna, bizonyára jóképűnek találná a múzsát, a teste is teljesen rendben van, de akkor is – látszik rajta, hogy nem egészséges, bezzeg az ő napbarnított bőre nagyon is azt bizonyítja, hogy nem fél kimenni a Napra. Miután észrevette, hogy kissé már túl sokáig bámulta Sasukét, újfent behunyta a szemét, várva Hinatát – aki mindig elpirult a közelében, habár neki fogalma sem volt róla, ugyan miért; talán lázas. A nap 24 órájában.

Sasuke néma csöndben folytatta a kibámulást, láthatóan nem is próbálkozva azon, hogy némi beszélgetést kezdeményezzen. Naruto már nyitotta volna ki a száját, hogy kissé bizalmasabb légkört teremtsen, mikor megjelent fehér-világoslila felszolgálóruhájában Hinata, kezében egy nagy tálcával.

\- M-Meghoztam, amit rendeltek. - A lány elegáns mozdulattal helyezte le eléjük szép, fehér porcelán tányérokon a melegen illatozó reggelit, Naruto kristálypoharában vidáman hullámzott a narancslé, míg a fekete hajú kicsiny csészéje egy jóval keserűbb italtól telt meg. - Jó étvágyat!

A szőke vigyorogva köszönte meg Hinatának, aki erre újfent elpirult – Naruto már többször eltűnődött azon, hogy tényleg beszéljen a kávézó tulajdonosával Hinata egészségi állapotáról, de végül sohasem jutott el a tényleges megvalósításig –, és egy újabb betérő vendéghez sietett. Mindkét férfi kezébe vette ezüstként csillogó villáját, és hozzáfogott az evésnek.

Sokáig semmi más nem hallatszódott, mint az evőeszközök csörömpölése, s ahogy a pohár és a csésze aprót koppanva landol az asztalon. Habár többször is megálltak egy pillanatra emészteni, egy szót sem szóltak a másikhoz, eléggé... feszültté téve a légkört. Naruto minduntalan meg akart szólalni, de egy nagy gombócot érzett a torkában, ami megakadályozta abban, hogy evésen és iváson kívül bármit is csináljon. Sasukét nem zavarta a helyzet, jobban szerette szép csendben, nyugodalomban elfogyasztani az ételét, hagyva, hogy fogai csak a rágásra koncentráljanak.

Szép lassan kezdtek eltűnni a falatok a tányérokról, az italokból is csak pár csepp maradt meg a pohár és a csésze alján. Naruto elégedetten megpaskolta teli hasát, míg Sasuke csak elmosolyodott, arra gondolva, hogy nem is olyan rossz hely ez az apró kávézó.

Alig kellett tíz percet sétálniuk – természetesen ezalatt is folyamatosan Naruto beszélt, a múzsa idegein táncolva –, és máris elérték az egyetlen vásárcsarnok szerű épületet, amit a szőke ismert a környéken. Nem volt különösebben impozáns épület, egyszerű, fehérre festett falai akaratlanul is egy kórházat juttattak az ember eszébe, ám ahogy belépett az udvarra, rögtön meglátta az U alakban elrendezett boltok sokaságát, és máris elragadta a vásárlás jókedve.

\- Menjünk – intett Naruto, igyekezve az udvar felé, hogy minél előbb letudják ezt az egészet. A fekete hajú csak bólintott, majd mikor a megfelelő pontra értek, ahol alaposan szét lehet nézni a boltok között, megszólalt:

\- Merre vannak a márkás ingek?

\- Peeersze, márkás? - A szőkétől egyértelműen lesajnáló tekintetet kapott csupán, és ideges hangnemet. - Mit gondolsz, mi vagyok én? Oda megyünk. - Naruto felemelte a kezét, mutatóujjával egy bizonyos bolt kirakatüvegére mutatva; ami nem volt más, mint egy használtruha kereskedés.

Még szerencse, hogy Naruto oda sem figyelt a mellette állóra, ugyanis egészen biztos halálra ijedt volna attól a lehetetlenül jeges tekintettől, ahogy Sasuke összehúzta szemöldökét, először a boltra tekintve – mintha arra kérték volna, hogy egy hajléktalan kartondobozába tegye be a lábát –, majd a szőke férfira.

\- Nem vagyok hajlandó oda bemenni – mondta határozottan, újfent visszanézve az „üzletnek” titulált valamire. - Nekem _ruha_ kell, nem használt szennyes.

Naruto is járatta a tekintetét Sasuke és a bolt között, majd megadóan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Istenem... Problémásabb vagy, mint hittem. - Egyáltalán nem volt kedve veszekedni egy ilyen szép, napsütéses reggelen, s bár le kellett nyelnie egy keserű pirulát, kénytelen volt ezúttal engedni a fekete hajúnak. Mutatóujját egy másik, teljesen átlagos ruhaüzletre szegezte. - Akkor oda megyünk. És nincs márka. Ez van. - Ebben viszont nem volt hajlandó engedni, egy kicsit sem.

Láthatóan Sasukének sem volt kedve újabb, bizonyára fárasztó vitába keveredni ügyfelével, egy bólintással egyezett bele a dologba. Az üzlet belseje is teljesen átlagos volt, középszerű árakkal, s bár szívesen elnézegetett volna magán egy finom anyagból készült, híres divattervező által kreált ruhadarabot, most beérte ezekkel is.

Narutóval a nyomában sétálgatott a boltban, hébe-hóba leakasztva egy-egy inget, pólót vagy nadrágot, jól megnézte őket, megvizsgálta az anyagukat; ami nem nyerte el a tetszését, azt ott hagyta, amit pedig megfelelőnek talált, azok a karján végezték. Naruto zavartan mászkált, néha ő is megnézett ezt-azt, de nem nagyon mert belelendülni, hiszen örült, ha arra lesz pénze, hogy Sasukét felöltöztesse.

Végül úgy fél óra csendes válogatás után Sasuke öt inggel, két pólóval, két rövidujjúval, három farmerrel, egy vászonnadrággal, két ötös csomagolású alsónadrággal, valamint néhány új zoknival kérdezte meg az eladótól, merre találja az öltözőt, aki erre csak fülig elpirult, és beletelt egy kis időbe, mire el tudta hebegni a helyét. Nem esett össze, csupán meg kellett kapaszkodnia a pult szélében, ahogy köszönetül Sasuke megtisztelte egy félmosollyal.

A szőke eközben az öltöző előtt várakozott, belepillantva pénztárcájába, gondolatban összevetette a benne lévő összeget az imént bevitt ruhák számával, és cseppet sem találta rózsásnak a helyzetét.

\- Ennél többet nem tudtál volna venni? - szólt be társának Naruto, megrázva kissé tárcáját, amiben csörögtek a pénzérmék. - Egy darabig biztos nem megyek el veled megint vásárolni... Kizsákmányolsz.

\- Nyugi, dobe – szólt ki a fekete hajú, miközben levetette eddig viselt fehér ingét - az öltözőfülke függönye nem lett megfelelően behajtva, így Naruto egy csíkban be tudott látni, arra viszont nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy a függönyhöz nyúljon, vagy akár csak szóljon a dologról -, s átcserélte egy új feketére. - Amint kiadják a könyved, visszakapod az árát.

Az Uzumaki csak hümmögött egyet, s miután látta, hogy a múzsa ismét átöltözik, megparancsolta izmainak, hogy teste végre elforduljon, ismét a bolthelyiségre függesztve tekintetét. Ezt a kis mozdulatot Sasuke észrevette, s a szokásosnál talán még kajánabb félmosoly uralkodott el a száján, ahogy ruhakupacából kiemelte a most következő ruhadarabot; egy sötétvörös, hosszanti csíkozású rövidujjú volt az, mi enyhén a testéhez tapadt, ráadásul V alakú nyakkivágása a mellkasa egy szeletére is engedett némi bepillantást. Utoljára ellenőrizte magát az egész alakos tükörben, hogy megfelelően áll-e rajta, majd egy rántással elhúzta a függönyt, kis terpeszben bepózolva új szerzeményében.

\- Vélemény? - Mosolya szélesebbre húzódott, ahogy Naruto reagált; odafordult hozzá, és látható pirosság kúszott fel az arcára, ahogy az előtte illegető férfira olyan tökéletesen passzol az a rövidujjú, mi vörös , mint a vér...

\- N-Nem rossz. A szín. Igen, nem rossz a színe. - Nem, ő, Uzumaki Naruto nem lehet zavarban! Shikamaruval is volt már vásárolni, hogy az akkori barátnőjével való randijához megfelelő viseletet válasszanak, és nem is restellt megmondani rögtön, miért nem illik hozzá az a bizonyos ruhadarab. Ezúttal viszont nem tudott mit mondani, csak elkönyvelte magában, hogy bizony egy rossz szava sem lehet.

Sasuke erre a reakcióra még szélesebben mosolyodott el, majd ahogy jött, úgy tűnt el ismét a testét takaró függöny mögött, eldöntve, hogy ezt az egy darabot mindenképpen megtartja, akármibe is kerüljön. Karjait felemelve vette le magáról, és már próbálta volna fel a következőt…

Ám Naruto, amint felocsúdott iménti különös döbbenetéből, ismét elfordította a tekintetét, és ezúttal meglátta _őt_ ; egy szőke hajú nőt vett észre nem túl messze egy elegáns kosztümben, karjában ruhák rengetegével, piros magassarkúja kopogott a köveken, kipp-kopp, kipp-kopp.

\- E-Ez meg hogy kerül ide... A fenébe is, hova mehetnék... - Halkan ijedezett, hol ide, hol oda lépve, láthatóan nagyon idegessé vált a csinos, pont az öltözők felé közeledő nőtől. - Erre jön!

Sasuke éppen hajolt egy sötétkék póló után, mikor cipő kopogását, furcsa zizegést hallott odakintről. Résnyire kinyitva a függönyt kíváncsian Narutóra emelte a tekintetét, aki látomást nagyon megrémült valamitől, nyilván a kopogás gazdájától; gyorsan kapcsolt, majd se szó, se beszéd, megragadta a szívbajos szőke kezét, és berántotta magához a szűk öltözőbe. Gondosan húzta be a függönyt, hogy még egy aprócska lyuk se tátongjon, semmi se mutassa azt, hogy odabent van valaki, pontosabban két férfi, akik közül a magasabbik, fekete hajú egyén bal kezével a szőke derekát ragadta meg.

\- Mi... Mit művelsz, teme...! - kezdett bele a felocsúdott Naruto a panaszkodásba, de a másik jobb keze a száján rögtön megakadályozta ebben.

\- Nem akarsz találkozni vele, nem? - suttogta Sasuke, egészen halkan és nyugodtan, ami a szőkének nagyon nem tetszett. - Akkor maradj csöndben.

Naruto úgy tett, ahogy mondták, csöndben is maradt egy ideig. Ám a tény teljesen vörössé varázsolta az arcát, hogy ő és Sasuke most egy szűk, _nagyon szűk_ öltözőben voltak, egészen közel egymáshoz, ráadásul saját tenyerei nem puha ruhaanyagot, hanem még annál is puhább, meztelen bőrt érintettek – ugyanis a nagy hajcihő következtében teljesen elfeledkezett róla, hogy leeressze karjait, és ne a másik mellkasán támaszkodjon meg, arra viszont már nem volt lehetősége, hogy más pozícióba helyezze őket. Egész testén különös, ismeretlen hő cikázott végig, ami az ajkaiban összpontosult; tisztán érezte, amint az Uchiha meleg tenyere hozzáér, s csak az választotta el a tenyér gazdájának szájától.

\- Csak nem zavarban vagy, dobe? - suttogta halkan Sasuke, meglehetősen élvezve a szőke férfi vörös foltjait arca mindkét oldalán, s hogy a másik válaszolni tudjon, elemelte kezét azoktól a lehetetlenül puha ajkakról.

\- D-Dehogy! - Számított rá, hogy Naruto így fog reagálni, és ez csak még jobban tetszett neki. Az Uzumaki elfordította a tekintetét, mintha így elmúlhatna az őket körbevevő forróság, de legalábbis megpróbált tudomást sem venni róla. - Igazán elmehetne már...

Kicsit későn, de az is leesett neki, hogy Sasuke karja éppen a dereka köré fonódik, már jó néhány perce.

\- És ne tapizz – tette hozzá.

A múzsa kihívóan szorította meg jobban a barna derekat, mosolyogva nézve le a durcás szőkére, élvezve annak apró rezzenését.

\- Nyugi, Naruto. Nem foglak letámadni.

'Tudja ez egyáltalán, mit is mondott most?' gondolta Naruto pár pillanat szünet után. Mocorgása megszűnt , cövekegyenesen állt Sasuke karjaiban, szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott a mellkasában. Eddig akárhányszor a fekete hajú szólt hozzá, mindig „dobe” megszólítás illette, de ezúttal... a nevén hívta, most először, mióta két napja megismerkedtek. Számára ez egyfajta fordulópontot jelentett még igencsak korai „kapcsolatukban”, és szinte már meghatódott tőle. Egy „san” utótagot ugyan még igazán el tudott volna viselni a neve után, de már ez is nagy haladás volt! Ettől függetlenül teljesen elpirult, s megpróbálta ellökni magától az Uchihát.

\- N-Na persze! Itt ölelgetsz egy másik férfit, ez már beteges!

\- Hn – hümmögött Sasuke. - Én mindössze kimentettelek a szemmel láthatóan szorult helyzetedből. - Ügyfelével ellentétben ő még mindig halkan beszélt, és esze ágában sem volt ellöketni magát; ráadásul, ha engedte volna, bizonyosan mindketten kizuhantak volna a folyosóra, talán pont az ismeretlen lábai elé. - Hogy te ezt másként értelmezed, mint ami, az már a te problémád.

\- Jól van na... - hagyta rá Naruto, s inkább témát váltott. - Szerinted elment már?

\- Nézd meg.

A szőke egy ujjal, a lehető legóvatosabban húzta el résnyire a függönyt, éppen hogy kilátva az öltöző elé. A szőke nő éppen egy fekete nadrágot emelt fel a földről, és rakott a ruhakupac tetejére, majd belépett a velük szemben lévő fülkébe.

\- A fenébe... - morogta el magát Naruto, újra sötétséget borítva kettejükre – ám azzal nem számolt, hogy a bejövő hideg fuvallat milyen fizikai reakciót vált ki Sasukéből.

\- Izé, hát... - próbálta oldani a szőke az újfent kialakuló feszültséget, legalábbis az ő részéről. - Jó sok ruhát vett... Ez annyira jellemző rá... - Hirtelen azonban torkán akadt a szó, ahogy érezte, hogy a saját mellkasához préselődő sápadt mellkason két pont keményebb lett, mint azelőtt, kiváltva ezzel erős pirulási kényszerét; már megint, sokadszorra ezen a napon.

'Nem, ez nem az, amire gondolsz, Naruto...' próbálta tagadni az elkerülhetetlen tényt, vajmi kevés sikerrel. 'Gondolj valami másra, mondjuk... a ramenre! Igen, a ramenre!'

Szinte már egy tál gőzölgő, számára isteni eledelként számon tartott miso ramen képe lebegett a szeme előtt, mikor Sasuke hangja kipukkasztotta kezdődő álombuborékját.

\- Tulajdonképpen ki elől is bujkálsz? - Úgy beszélt, mintha teljesen hétköznapi dolog lenne számára, hogy félmeztelenül ölelgetve húzódjon szűk öltözőkbe, szinte teljesen idegen férfiakkal.

\- Sabaku Temarinak hívják – sóhajtott fel Naruto, azt remélve, hogy ez a beszélgetés végre eltereli a gondolatait, és elütheti az időt, amíg ki nem szabadul ebből a szorult helyzetből. - Tartozom neki egy kisebb összeggel. És nem az a típus, aki szeret sokáig várni a pénzére... Szóval... Érted... ~~

\- Hát, ha továbbra is a _közelemben_ maradsz - felelte mosolyogva Sasuke, és tovább élvezve a helyzetet egy árnyalatnyival előrébb dőlt, felhívva a szőke figyelmét, hogy meztelen mellkasához még mindig az ő meleg tenyerei érnek hozzá, és nadrágjuk szára is összedörzsölődik -, hamarosan visszafizetheted a tartozásodat.

Naruto nem hitte, hogy még ennél jobban is képes elpirulni, de sikerült neki. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon ennyire túltengtek benne a női hormonok, hogy nem szól rá Sasukére, és nem szólja meg _ezekért_ a kis stiklikért... Pont azért, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy Temari _semmilyen_ körülmények között nem tudhatja meg, hogy most ő is ott van, ezért kellett „feláldoznia” magát ennek a szerfelett perverz múzsának.

\- Öhm, ja... - Zakatolt az agya, hogyan terelhetné el a témát, idegesen fészkelődve a fekete hajú karjaiban. - Mennyi ideig is szokott tartani, mire megírnak veled egy könyvet?

\- Jó pár hétbe biztosan beletelik. Néhány hónap... - felelte kihívóan belenézve az azúrkék gömbökbe, még egy fokkal lejjebb véve suttogását, hogy Narutonak akaratlanul is egy hangyányit közelebb kellett hajolnia hozzá, hogy meghallja. - Néhány év... A legtöbb, azt hiszem, öt év volt.

\- Öt ééév? - A szőke nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Képzeletében leesett az álla, a valóságban csupán izzadtságcseppek jelentek meg a homlokán, szemei rémülten csillogtak. - Addig el kell téged viselnem? – Majd idegesen nevetgélve hozzátette: - Vissza lehet vonni a szerződést?

Próbálta észre sem venni, hogy Sasuke ezután úgy nézett rá, mint valami idiótára, és mosolyát sem lehetett kifejezetten kedvesnek nevezni.

\- Nem, usuratonkachi, nem lehet visszavonni. És téged nézve akár még tovább is elhúzódhat. - Sasuke közelebb hajolt a másikhoz, egyenesen a fülébe súgva szavait. - Ne mondd, hogy nem élvezted, amikor ihlettől mámorosan írhattál, és a szereplőid maguktól keltek életre. Komolyan képes lennél lemondani erről az érzésről?

Elég bizarr volt egymáshoz ilyen közel, egy öltözőben megvitatni ezt a dolgot, de Naruto kénytelen volt igazat adni a múzsának. Előző este olyan érzések öntötték el, amik azelőtt sohasem; végre tudta, milyen érzés lehet _igazán_ írónak lenni. Amikor az ihlet olyan kiapadhatatlan, a billentyűzet csattogása olyan csodálatos muzsika a füleinek, a szereplői szinte az arcára lehelnek, ujjaira rátekintve pedig aranyrudakként látja őket. Örökké ezt akarta élvezni, megragadni ennél az érzésnél, a napjait a laptop mellett tölteni, és hagyni, hogy feltöltsék energiával. És ha ehhez Sasuke kell, akkor nincs más hátra, hozzá kell folyamodnia, hagynia kell, hogy a közelsége juttassa el őt a csúcsra. Minél hamarabb.

\- Akkor igyekeznünk kell! - Zavartsága teljesen elmúlt az izgalomtól, Sasuke pedig elengedte a derekát; számára így már egyáltalán nem volt olyan élvezetes a helyzet. - Amint hazaérünk, rögtön neki is látunk! - Naruto felsóhajtott, ahogy a kéz elengedte a derekát, megkönnyebbülve szólalt meg ismét. - Ezt nem hiszem el, meddig öltözik már... Így elmegy az egész nap...

Ismét kinézett, de az öltöző ajtaja alatt még mindig ott piroslott a magassarkú. Rosszallóan hajtotta vissza, éppen időben, mert ekkor a szemben lévő fülke nyikorogva kinyílt, a Temari nevű nő kilépett belőle, cipőjének sarka erőteljesen kopogott a kövezeten, s percek múlva el is halkult.

\- Végre... - lépett ki a levegőtlen kis lyukból Naruto, élvezve a „szabadságot”. Sasuke is követte őt a folyosóra, amint felvette korábbi fehér ingét, és próbált ruhadarabjait hanyagul a karjára rakosgatta.

Naruto mutatóujját a saját ajkaihoz téve csöndre intette a múzsát – akinek amúgy sem volt szándékában fölöslegesen megszólalni –, és kihajolva pont úgy látta a pénztárat, hogy az ott lévők nem vehettek tudomást róla. Kék szemei követték Temari mozdulatait, amint az kifizeti a temérdek ruhát, és kitipeg az ajtón, hagyva, hogy az ajtó magától csukódjon be mögötte.

\- Huh, ezt megúsztuk! Ideje fizetni... - Naruto kezdődő jókedvét rögtön elsöpörte az a pillanat, ahogy ránézett a Sasuke karján lógó, számára rengeteg ruhára; már előre elborzasztotta a gondolat, mennyibe fognak neki ezek kerülni.

Az Uchiha észre sem véve a másik hangulatváltozását, nemes egyszerűséggel annak karjai közé helyezte ruhacsomagját, halvány mosolyt villantva rá.

\- Köszi dobe. - S mielőtt a szőke bármit is reagálhatott volna, egy szempillantás alatt már az üzleten kívül várt rá. Naruto elfojtott magában jó néhány káromkodást, és egyéb, jelenlegi állapotát kiválóan mutató reakciót, majd a pénztárhoz sétálva kifizette a ruhákat. Ezután nagy léptekkel csörtetett ki a boltból, egyenesen Sasuke elé állva, és megragadta a fehér ing gallérját, közelebb húzva magához a fiút.

\- Na idefigyelj, még egy ilyen, és... - sziszegte bele a másik arcába, de a fekete hajút nem lehetett kizökkenteni szokásos nyugalmából, így Naruto sem próbálkozott tovább. Lélegzett kettőt, hogy kissé lenyugodjon, és elengedte a gallért. - Mondd, hogy csak ennyit kellett venni.

\- Mondhatom, de nem lesz igaz. - Sasuke éjfekete tekintete az égre irányult, ajkai lassan mozogtak, mintha magában beszélne. - Még kell kabát, sál, papucs, amit tudok a lakásban hordani, valami lazább viselet éjszakára... És egy drogériát is meg kéne látogatni.

\- Drogériát? Azt meg minek? - kérdezett vissza a szőke, undorodva a gondolattól, hogy ő valaha is betegye a lábát egy olyan helyre. - Én nem megyek be veled, az biztos.

'Nem vagyok lány, hogy drogériákba mászkáljak!' gondolta morcosan, mellkasa előtt tiltakozóan összefonva karjait.

Sasuke csak megvonta a vállát, egy mozdulattal elcsaklizta társától annak pénztárcáját, és máris a drogéria felé vezette lépteit. Naruto pislogott egyet-kettőt, majd mérgesen a fekete hajú után vetette magát, eltökélt szándékával, hogy megakadályozza az újabb „felesleges” pénzköltési akciót.

Halk zene hangzott fel, amint a laptop bekapcsolódott, és megjelent az ismerős logó a képernyő közepén. Egy szőke hajú férfi ült a székében, majd nagyot ásítva kinyújtóztatta tagjait, úgy tűnt, karjai egyenesen felérnek az égig.

Végre, végre itthon volt! Kifárasztotta kissé a mai nap, hiszen elég sok pénzt „elpocsékolt” ... Az ő ruhái is tökéletesek lettek volna Sasuke számára, de nem, neki finnyásnak kellett lennie... Ráadásul a drogéria! Mikor a fekete hajú végre kilépett az aprócska üzletből, rögtön a kezébe nyomott egy számlát, valamint a pénztárcáját, Naruto ereiben pedig megfagyott a vér. Döbbenten nézett rá a papírra, amin a végösszeg több számjegyből állt, mint azt valaha is sejtette volna. Idegesen, kapkodóan kapta ki a szatyrot a múzsa kezéből, beletúrva annak tartalmába; vax, dezodor, méregdrága arcszesz, a legmárkásabb és legelitebb férfi tusfürdő... Miután még a fekete hajúnak _muszáj_ volt kabátot és hajzselét – több flakonnal! - is vennie, erősen kezdett elvörösödni az Uzumaki feje, mire Sasuke bölcsen arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ideje hazaindulni.

A múzsa jelenleg az ágyán ült, nem volt szándékában ismét elaludni a meglehetősen puha, Naruto-illatú ágyneműn, belefúrni a fejét a párnába, ahol minden nap ügyfele szokta álomra hajtani a fejét.

\- Kezdhetjük! - kiáltott fel lelkesen a szőke férfi, teste, főleg az ujjai bizseregtek, ahogy megszállta ihlet; hamarosan már nem érzékelte a külvilágot, háttérbe szorultak a mai nap emlékei, és hagyta, hogy magába szippantsa az általa alkotott világ.


End file.
